Naruto: Lunar Eclipse: Privateer
by Thayerblue1
Summary: A companion piece to my story Lunar Eclipse set in the Star Wars Universe Episodes VII, VIII and IX. See inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Privateer: A Lunar Eclipse Side Story**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Naruto: Privateer** is a companion piece to my Naruto/Star Wars story **Lunar Eclipse** which I have been stalled on a long time. It is set in the **Star Wars VII-VIII-IX** time period and **contains major spoilers** for those movies. If you haven't seen **Star War IX** then you should probably go see it before reading further. That being said; this story could be read as a standalone but will make a ton more sense if you've read the story **Lunar Eclipse.** The main protagonist is an OC kunoichi from that story that is displaced in time through (for now) unknown means. There is influence in this story from all over the Star Wars Universe dating back to before the Jedi existed all the way up to the recent show; the **Mandalorian**. Here is Chapter 1. Enjoy!

AUTHOR'S NOTE II: Years are measured in BBY (Before Battle of Yavin) and ABY (After Battle of Yavin). The Battle of Yavin refers to the end of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope when the first Death Star was destroyed.

{ } signifies a foreign/alien language

[ ] signifies hand signs

**A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY….**

Chapter 1

**_Year 15 ABY _**

**Unknown Regions,** **Planet Exegol **

It had been nine years since the death of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious (Also known as Emperor Sheev Palpatine) on the Second Death Star. Unknown to the galaxy; the Emperor wasn't dead at all. The secret cult known as the Sith Eternal*① had finally managed to resuscitate their fallen leader through the darkest of Sith Alchemy. The Sith cultists had many things on their agenda such as backing the First Order under Palpatine's puppet Supreme Leader Snoke and locating the missing son of Palpatine's in order to capture his newborn granddaughter Rey who they believed was destined to become the next Sith Empress….

….The Sith Eternal also found something they revered that they called the Sith Obelisk on the very day that Palpatine died. They located it deep underground in the very bowels of the planet Exegol itself after a cataclysmic earthquake that shook the dark desert world. The cultists took it as a sign. The Sith Obelisk's origins were a complete mystery to them but whatever the rectangular black crystal was; it contained an immense amount of power of the Dark Side of the Force that they used to revive Darth Sidious from his eternal slumber.

Their scientists were baffled even further because the Sith Obelisk faded into the Force the very same day that Emperor Palpatine awakened. It simply _ceased to be_ and the Sith Eternal came to the conclusion that it had been left there by the ancients specifically to fuel the return of the Sith to power.

_How little they knew…._

….

**_Year 34 ABY_**

**Core Worlds, Coruscant System, Planet Coruscant, Uscru Entertainment District**

Nine years later, a hooded member of the Sith Eternal came into the underground area known as the Uscru Entertainment District on Coruscant with two guards and located the place they were looking for; the establishment known as the _Outlander Club_.*② The three Sith were looking for a bounty hunter that was exceptionally skilled by the name of Uzumaki. Rumor had it Uzumaki was a Mandalorian and was related to the famous bounty hunter Boba Fett but no one knew for certain. Apparently Uzumaki neither confirmed nor denied it….

Entering the _Outlander Club_, the Sith and his two guards spoke to a huge bouncer that sniggered at his request to meet up with Uzumaki. The bouncer grunted and growled in his own inhuman tongue that Uzumaki usually had a table back by the pod-racer betting tables. The Sith hissed to himself, "It cost a ridiculous fee even to _find_ this Uzumaki. Then again he is supposed to be _exceptionally_ skilled…."

The Three Sith looked about and saw a woman in a skintight armored mesh combat suit with grieves and Mandalorion asymmetrical armor made of beskar steel. To top it off she had a Mandalorion style helm. She was very petite but had a body that would rival any dancer or model. She sat down at a table and quickly drew a deck of sabaac cards. She artfully spun the deck in her hand and motioned the Sith Eternal and his guards to sit with her. The lead Sith sat down with his guards flanking him. He said, "I am Ewoon Tarr. You are…?"

"Uzumaki." She said in a quiet but sensual voice. She dealt the cards to herself and Ewoon before setting a rather large pile of chips on the table. The Sith was trying to probe her mind through the Force but her thoughts were like quicksilver. They were moving so fast and were so slippery that he couldn't comprehend what he was sensing. They quietly played sabaac and the stakes kept getting higher and higher until the frustrated Sith had been fleeced of several thousand credits.

Seeing the Sith was at his wits end, Uzumaki raked in her winnings and said; "Consider that down payment for me to listen to this job offer."

Ewoon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Y-you're charging me for just showing up?!"

"That's correct." answered Uzumaki. "If this job is a waste of time I'll be taking my winnings and leaving."

Tarr's anger boiled over and he reached out to Force choke the bounty hunter. "Listen to me you arrogant little-!"

She raised her left index finger and said, "Your little parlor tricks won't work on me _Sith Eternal_. I know who you are, what you are and what you're capable of. You are wide open. Unless the three of you want to leave this place as smoking slabs of meat I'd advise you control your temper. Now let's talk business."

The Sith wondered exactly _what_ this person was that he was dealing with was. '_Is she a Force user? Is she immune to Force influence? What **is** she?_' Regaining his composure; Ewoon Tarr said, "We're looking for a girl called the scavenger. We don't know her real name. I have a DNA Tracker of her Father and the last known location of her parents as of fourteen years ago."

Uzumaki tapped her finger and asked; "And her parents…?"

"Executed." replied the Sith.

"You want her dead or alive?" asked the bounty hunter.

Ewoon answered, "We want her alive and intact. You will be compensated accordingly." He said showing her a chip card with an amount on it in the sum of several million credits.

She tapped her finger on the table and said, "That's enough to bring her in cold. If you want her warm and intact then it will cost you double. Shipping livestock is…._troublesome._"

The Sith was sweating heavily and said, "I don't have that kind of money with me…."

"Then we are done here." replied Uzumaki as she stood up to leave.

"I can give you half now and the remainder upon completion of the job." Tarr said in a desperate tone.

The bounty hunter sat back down. "I believe we have an accord then…."

….

**Inner Rim, Jakku System, Planet Jakku, Niima Outpost**

As far as the rest of the galaxy was concerned; Emperor's Papatine's Empire died out in the year 5 ABY in the Jakku System. A massive final battle took place between the New Republic Forces and the Galactic Empire which resulted in a decisive victory for the Republic. The battle was so fearsome that Imperial ships latched onto Republic vessels with tractor beams and actually dragged the ships down to crash on the surface of the desolate desert world which killed the vast majority of the ship's crews on both sides. Between the space and ground battles on Jakku; the wreckage of the fleets and masses of military hardware became known as the _Graveyard of Ships_. This led to the Niima Outpost being built.

Soon after the establishment of Niima Outpost by Niima the Hutt; an entire economy would be established based on the foraging of valuable technology in the _Graveyard of Ships_. Following the Niima the Hutt's death at the hands of a bounty hunter; the local junk boss Unkar Plutt controlled a monopoly over the business from his base at Niima Outpost. As a result, many stories would circulate over the origins of the wreckage and the battle that was fought, with many local residents falsely claiming to have been on the planet when the ships fell. It was here that scavengers braved the wilds of the treacherous desert….

One particularly talented scavenger was a young woman named Rey….

Rey made her home in a downed Imperial All Terrain Armored Transport, _Hellhound Two_, left over from the Battle of Jakku. Outside of the AT-AT walker was where she kept the speeder she built for herself, which gave her a degree of independence as she made her way back and forth from the starship graveyard. Inside the walker, Rey also had a computer display from an old BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber that she used to learn alien languages, study the schematics of Republic and Imperial starships, and run flight simulations in order to hone her skills as a pilot.

Her ability to understand alien languages, including the binary language of droids, helped the nineteen year old a great deal when offworlders came to Niima Outpost. Studying schematics to learn how ships worked was also an important part of her survival on Jakku. She recognized almost all of the Republic and Imperial vessels that could be found in the _Graveyard,_ including what roles they played in combat, the types of weapons they were armed with, their models and classes, and how many crew members each one had. She learned this not just through studying schematics on her computer, but also by climbing through and exploring the ships and tinkering with their systems. This let her know what each part was, what it could do, whether it worked, and most importantly whether it would carry any value in Niima Outpost….

Rey had no idea that her whole world was about to turn upside down in the form of a little astromech droid named BB-8 that the First Order was desperately looking for….

….

**Planet Jakku, near Cratertown**

In the desert near one of the few settlements on Jakku of note, Cratertown, was a small vessel that belonged to the bounty hunter named Uzumaki. It was an old Incom UT-60D U-Wing Gunship*③ that had obviously seen better days. The ship had the name _Katana_ painted on its side up by the cockpit. The female pilot was outside the ship looking skywards with a macro binocular viewplate on her Mandolorian helmet at the First Order _Resurgent_ Class battlecruiser _Finalizer_ in orbit over the planet Jakku. '_What the hell is the First Order doing here? This is basically the ass end of space._' she wondered. '_It would be best to stay on the ground and stay powered down to avoid being noticed_.'

The hunter was also monitoring the space wave traffic. '_It sounds like they are attacking Niima Outpost….They've got two TIE fighters chasing a YT model freighter near the surface of Jakku from what I can tell_.'

Hearing a bunch of cursing over the airwaves she thought aloud, "Hmmm….I guess the freighter either had a hot pilot or was well armed. The two TIEs have been destroyed and the freighter just escaped into space." She kept scanning and saw that the battlecruiser was staying put and wasn't launching any more fighters either. Then the hunter saw a telltale blip vanish on her screen. '_Looks like the YT just jumped out….I sensed a force user on that freighter. Could be the girl called the scavenger but I'm not positive_.' she thought. '_There is one on the battlecruiser also. He or she seems to be having a tantrum….idiot_.'

Adjusting her helmet slightly, Uzumaki scanned Cratertown in the distance. _'I guess I'll stay powered down and wait for the battlecruiser to leave before I make any overt moves. I can check out Cratertown in the meantime. It's not that far of a walk. It sounds like Niima Outpost may be occupied by the First Order so it's best to stay away for the time being….' _The bounty hunter rapped on the side of the ship and a protocol droid poked its head into view. "Deter,*④ keep monitoring the airwaves and if anything even remotely unfriendly gets close eliminate it with _extreme prejudice_."

The droid saluted in a jaunty way and said, "I've got it covered Sheena.*⑤"

….

The Uzumaki hunter came into Cratertown looking for information on the force user she was looking for. The plain brown and rust colored structures showed heavy weathering from the sandstorms that frequented the area. It was obviously in poor upkeep and the denizens of the village were very poor also. Sheena saw the native reptilian race called the Teedo; the insectoid Melitto (a race that she'd met before) as well as other species but about half of the town looked to be occupied by humans. After wandering around a bit and asking about the local scavengers the hunter was told to head to Ergel's Bar.

Entering the bar Sheena removed her Mandolorian style helmet revealing she had long red hair and exotic golden eyes. The redhead still had her lower face shielded by a scarf when she came up to the bar proper with a sway in her hips. The bar was poorly lit within but her golden eyes reflected the low light causing them to glow slightly. The barkeep was a middle aged human that had tired eyes as if he'd seen too much. He looked into the young woman's gold eyes and thought, '_What a woman!_'The barkeep blushed slightly and said, "You're new around here; what can I get you offworlder?"

'_Must be obvious from my clothes_.' thought the hunter. She motioned over to a table where several people were drinking and obviously having a good time. "What are they having?" Sheena asked in a quiet voice.

The barkeep glanced over at some of his regulars and said, "They're drinking Knockback Nectar, a local specialty."

"What's in it?" asked Uzumaki.

"You really don't want to know." said the barkeep. "It's pickled in fuel barrels in the south."

'_Lovely_.' thought the redhead. "I'll try one." she slid him two platinum coins on the counter and his eyes widened before he quickly snatched them of the counter as if they were the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

He scanned them with a metal detector and said in awe, "They are genuine; how many do you want?" '_This could buy the whole damn bar_.' he thought.

Picking up on his thoughts she said, "One for now. What do you know about good scavengers?"

He gave her an oil can that looked like it was full of hydraulic fluid with spongy, bobbling bits floating about in it. She took a whiff and it smelled like motor oil. The barkeep saw her tap one finger on the counter as if she was waiting for something and he quickly figured the woman was just there for information as she didn't look too impressed with the Knockback Nectar. He chuckled and figuring she paid for his retirement the barkeep said, "If you are looking for good scavengers then head about two hundred klicks west to a place called Niima Outpost; it's run by a Junk Boss. He's a big Crolute named Unkar Plutt. I doubt you'll have any problems getting what you need from him."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's an aquatic species like a Crolute doing on a desert planet like Jakku?"

The barkeep answered, "Making money with his thugs however he damn well pleases."

The redhead nodded and said, "Thanks for the drink." before she headed back to her ship without taking a sip of Knockback Nectar….

….

The hunter soon boarded the _Katana_ and saw her droid Deter monitoring the local airwaves. "The battlecruiser is gone." she said. "We're going to Niima Outpost Deter. The guy we need to talk to is a Crolute named Unkar Plutt."

Deter pivoted around and said, "I picked up on him Sheena. They call him the '_Junk Boss_.' He's some kind of crime lord I guess." Then the droid chuckled mechanically and added, "The locals call him the Blobfish. They really hate his guts."

Sheena grinned under her helmet and replied, "Most crime lords are pretty unpopular Deter. So are assassin droids and bounty hunters."

Deter held up a finger and said lightly, "Protocol droid." Then he tilted his head in thought and said seriously, "Niima Outpost was just raided by the First Order this morning. Even though they've left shouldn't we avoid the place? It's probably still in chaos."

"Chaos can be a good ally if you know how to use it right." said the redhead with a smile in her voice. "Let's check it out."

The _Katana_ was soon airborne and headed to Niima Outpost….

….

**Niima Outpost**

The Outpost was a mess from being strafed by TIE fighters as well as Stormtroopers tearing up the place that morning. Now the First Order was gone leaving the locals to salvage what they could. Unkar Plutt was livid not only because his little junk empire was a mess but because his Corellian YT-1300 freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_ was stolen by the little brat of a scavenger Rey, an offworlder and a droid the First Order wanted. Unkar's thugs were trying to enforce his will without much success. Plutt had plans to go after the _Millennium Falcon_ and capture Rey but that was just about to get derailed. The last thing Plutt needed right now was trouble….

That was when a fiery redhead named Uzumaki Sheena blew into town….

Sheena was still in her desert gear minus her Mandolorian helm when she surveyed the wrecked outpost. She came up to a local woman and asked, "Do you know where I can find Unkar Plutt?"

The woman looked at Sheena and said, "He's in a really bad mood but if you need parts he's at his stall in the Concession Stand." Then she added, "Watch out for his thugs."

The redhead smiled mischievously under her scarf and thanked the woman before heading off to the so called Concession Stand.

Sheena came up to the Concession Stand with a sway in her hips and saw a big Crolute barking out orders from behind a screened off stall (for his own protection she presumed). Watching for a few moments she realized everything here was barter and that he traded in junk parts and seemed to pay people in food rations from who knows where. _'I wonder if those food rations aren't salvaged as well_.' thought the redhead.

Getting quietly in line Sheena slowly advanced as the line got shorter. Plutt saw her and realized she was an offworlder. "Are you buying or selling?" he asked gruffly.

Sheena put her hand on her hip and she said, "I'm buying. I'm looking for information on the whereabouts of a scavenger girl that was on the freighter that blasted out of here this morning."

Unkar's deep set black eyes glared with anger and hatred. He said, "Rey took my ship! Why do you want to know? Are you a bounty hunter?"

'_So the force user I detected on the freighter **was** her_.' thought Sheena. "Was it a YT type?" asked Sheena. Plutt nodded angrily. "That's all I need to know. Thanks for your time; I'll be on my way now." said the redhead. She turned to walk away….

Plutt snapped his stubby fingers and said, "You aren't going anywhere bounty hunter, she's mine!" Four of Unkar's thugs came trotting up at the snap of his fingers.

Sheena wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed. She looked over her shoulder at Plutt and said, "You're assuming too much. Are you sure you want to do this? Good help is hard to find these days."

"Take her!" roared Unkar to his thugs. One of them drew a vibroblade only for Sheena to scissor kick him in the face and send blood flying from his shattered nose. He and his vibroblade both went flying as the redhead landed. She spun into a foot sweep and tripped up a second thug that was on her opposite side. The third thug managed to draw his blaster and Sheena body switched with the fourth thug causing him to blast his friend in the chest at point blank range. She then throat jabbed the thug with the blaster before he could react and he fell over choking and grasping his throat.

The thug that she tripped up was back on his feet with his blaster drawn and said, "_Female die now!_" Sheena held up her hand and effortlessly deflected the blaster bolts using chakra which coated her hand. She then pulled the blaster out of his grip using the Force and spun it like a gunfighter before shooting out the thug's kneecaps causing him to bellow in pain and collapse.

Sheena then turned back to the terrified Unkar Plutt with her gold eyes flashing in anger. "You aren't too smart are you?" she asked the shivering Crolute. Seeing Plutt stop shivering; Sheena shot the last thug with the broken nose over her shoulder without looking. He'd retrieved his vibroblade and was attempting to sneak up on her.

Plutt's terror returned full force and he tried to pull down an armored blind to protect himself from blaster fire. Instead he saw Sheena holding out her hand in a gripping motion and felt himself in a brutal Force choke. "J-jedi!" Unkar gasped out.

Sheena said, "You wish Blobfish." She made a motion with her free hand and thousands of food rations exploded through the roof of the Concession Stand and rained down all over Niima Outpost like mana from heaven. People started eagerly scooping them up as fast as they fell.

"N-no!" choked out the big Colute.

The redhead said, "Looks like you are out of luck." She choked the terrified Unkar Plutt unconscious and as he passed out he heard her say, "Next time I won't be so merciful."

….

Sheena left Niima Outpost and pulled her communications link. "Have the ship ready for takeoff. Things just got complicated. Our girl's name is Rey and she was on that YT freighter."

Her comm crackled with Deter's voice. "_Understood Sheena. See you in a few minutes_."

The _Katana_ was spaceborne twenty minutes later….

….

**Mid Rim, Takodana System, Planet Takodana **

Flying low over the lush green world of Takodana; Naruto's daughter Sheena was following a lead. It had taken a few days to catch up with the YT freighter that she had positively identified as the (in)famous YT-1300 _Millennium Falcon_. Her droid D2R was tracking the _Falcon_ easily because the old freighter had a tracking beacon on it that half the criminal gangs in the galaxy knew of. Monitoring illegal airwaves meant the _Katana_ could tail the _Millennium Falcon_ anywhere it went from a distance. Unfortunately that led directly to the Planet Takodana where the Pirate Queen Maz Kanata had lived in her castle for over 1,000 years….

"Damn!" growled the redhead. "Not only is Maz Kanata's Castle a no fighting zone; I owe the old woman one for helping me translate Rakatan script."

"It's rare for you to let scruples such as _no fighting_ get in your way Sheena." said D2R humorously.

Sheena's gold eyes narrowed as she turned to her mechanical friend and the kunoichi replied, "Deter, we are supposed to take this girl Rey in _alive,_ remember? ...Besides, do you know how few scholars there are the know Rakatan script? Maz Kanata is a wealth of archaic knowledge."

Deter chuckled in his usual mechanical way. "If you weren't so interested in collecting ancient artifacts we'd have a lot better ship you know?"

The redhead got a flat look on her face. "_Katana's_ got it where it counts." said Sheena as she patted the ship's instrument cowling. "Besides; you know I have my reasons Deter. I promise I'll explain it all to you….someday."

….

**Planet Takodana, Maz Kanata's Castle**

Sheena entered the massive cantina that was at the base floor of Maz Kanata's Castle and was (mistakenly) recognized by several of Maz's regulars there as a Mandalorian by her helmet and armor. The redhead smirked under her helm at the frightful, imposing image everyone had of her as a Mandalorian warrior….Then Maz ruined everything by hopping down and embracing the kunoichi and saying happily, "Sheena-chan! It's so good to see you child!"

Sheena sweat-dropped and said in her usual quiet voice, "….I _do_ have an image to uphold you know."

The short orange alien Maz gave Sheena a big smile and said, "Not with me Sheena-chan. Come and sit with me."

The redhead shook her head and followed Maz over to the head table where she sat down beside the one and only Han Solo. Han looked at the petite redhead and asked, "Aren't you kind of short for a Mandalorian?"

"There's an old saying that you shouldn't poke a sleeping krayt dragon with a stick Mister Solo." replied Sheena in a surly tone. "I'm not after you anyway."

Han chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Didn't mean to make you mad little lady."

Sheena saw the ex-Stormtrooper Finn speaking to Rey at the door. They seemed to be arguing. The redhead sighed and turned to Maz. The kunoichi said in a hushed tone to the Pirate Queen, "The Sith Eternal want that force sensitive girl Rey and they want her _alive_. "

Both Han and Maz's eyes widened in alarm. "The First Order wants Rey…?" asked Han worriedly.

Sheena tapped her finger on the table and Han shrugged before sliding several credits to the kunoichi. Sheena checked the credits before pocketing them and said, "The Sith Eternal pull the strings behind the First Order. _They_ want the girl. The First Order wants _something else_. The First Order will be here soon. The battlecruiser _Finalizer_ is lurking in the area. They are probably tracking the _Millennium Falcon_ like I did."

"An untrained force sensitive of her power in the hands of the Sith?!" asked Maz with wide eyes. "That could have catastrophic results!"

"I know." said Sheena. "It wasn't until I got in close proximity of her that I could feel it. This is one bounty I can't _afford_ to deliver."

Maz said, "Let me talk to the girl."

….

A little while later the Uzumaki hunter felt Rey's connection to the force start to **awaken**. '_So Maz got her to take the first step_….' Then Sheena felt something else from Rey….**_Fear_**. Rey dashed by and left the Castle without looking back….

...Sheena was ruminating on what to do next when a beam of light appeared in the sky and streaked across it. Everyone stepped outside and saw the beam break up into smaller beams and explosions in the sky. The redhead heard Finn talking loudly to Han about the First Order destroying the Republic….Sheena felt trillions of lives destroyed in an instant as planets were destroyed one after the other….She whispered, "Hosnian….System….d**_-dead_**." The Je'daii Ranger nearly blacked out from the mental strain of such a huge part of the living force being torn asunder….

_The visions of destruction….the Starkiller Base….Supreme Leader Snoke….the past….the future….All passed before her mind's eye before she was hit with the present like a thermonuclear detonator_….

Sheena's golden eyes clicked open like a targeting computer activating and took in her surroundings. TIE fighters filled the sky and were strafing the area. Stormtroopers were everywhere pouring out of landing craft. She saw Finn, Han and Chewbacca surrounded by Stormtroopers with blasters drawn.

"DON'T MOVE!" said one of the Stormtroopers. He radioed, "TK-338; we have targets in custody."

Han, Chewbacca and Finn were quickly stripped of their weapons….

…._And within a heartbeat; Uzumaki Sheena was among them with two orange lightsabers drawn_….

Like a maelstrom surrounding the three prisoners, Sheena seemed to be a blur of orange blades that harvested up the First Order's ground assault troops like a scythe through wheat. There were thirty troopers and in a flash there was one….He turned and ran only for her to whisper, "_Futon Rasengan!_" and hurl the lethal star shaped jutsu past the Stormtrooper and into the transport he was running towards which was blown into a million flaming pieces. The lone surviving trooper looked back at the kunoichi in terror as she motioned towards him with her empty hand. "You will not resist." she commanded.

"….I will not resist…." said the Stormtrooper in a daze.

Then Sheena ordered, "Tell me who led this assault and where he is."

The stunned Stormtrooper replied, "….Lord Kylo Ren led this assault….he headed west after the droid….with a girl…."

The Je'daii made a gripping motion with her hand and twisted it ninety degrees which snapped the Stormtrooper's neck and ended his life in an instant. "May you find peace in the next life." she whispered.

She motioned to Han and the others. "Pick up your weapons. We need to find Rey and your droid."

"You're a Jedi?" asked Han.

Sheena shook her head; "No, I'm something else."

Finn was looking around wild eyed at all the destruction Sheena left in her wake and said, "You're something else all right!"

….A second later they all heard a Stormtrooper in the distance call out to his comrades, "We have incoming at 28 point 6!"

"It's the Resistance." said Han. '_Ben….he's here_.' thought the smuggler despairingly….

….

A furious dogfight was swirling in the skies between Resistance X-wings and First Order TIE Fighters. Amidst the mass of destruction in the sky above, Kylo Ren ordered his men to withdraw having captured Rey personally. If the Leader of the Knights of Ren*⑥ sensed his Father Han Solo's presence or Finn running after him calling out for Rey then he made no sign of it. The dark clad warrior walked up the loading ramp to his massive personal transport carrying Rey bridal style. Then he paused as a bone chilling presence washed over him….

Through the Force he heard a woman's voice say quietly, "_Run away like the cowardly cur you are Kylo Ren….Run back to your ship and **hide **like a frightened child. You have made a terrible enemy this day_…."

As the loading ramp closed Ren's transport took off and left planet Takodana behind. Snoke's protégé was both shaken and confused at the woman's presence which had revealed itself. '_There is another….I must speak to my Master_.' thought the masked apprentice to the dark side….

….

POSTSCRIPT:

*①: Sith Eternal: The Sith Eternal is a secret cult that seeks to resurrect the Galactic Empire and the Sith Order. During the New Republic Era the Sith cultists established their lair on the planet Exegol located in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy. There they use the Sith Citadel as their base where Darth Sidious was gradually revived.

*②: Outlander Club: The Outlander Club is a gambling establishment and nightclub situated in the lowest levels of the planet Coruscant's Uscru Entertainment District. It is a popular and busy location for both the higher echelons of Coruscant society and those engaged in more sinister activities.

*③: UT-60D Gunship: The UT-60D starfighter/support craft (Also known simply as the U-Wing) is a transport/gunship manufactured by the Incom Corporation and was used by the Rebel Alliance against the Empire during the Galactic Civil War. They were used to transport and drop troops into battle as well as provide cover for them. A standard crew was two with the option of two gunners and up to eight passengers.

*④: Deter (D2R): D2R is an assassin droid modified to look and behave like a standard humanoid protocol droid. He resembles L3-37 (From the *_cringe_* movie **_Star Wars: Solo_**) physically. Thanks to modifications by Uzumaki Kushina. D2R is unique in that he has a gregarious personality and behaviors as well as free will. Combat wise, D2R is comparable to an IG series assassin droid though he does not possess the same amount of armor. D2R prefers stealth to open combat unlike an IG series as well. He would be addressed as "Dee-two-are" normally but Sheena shortened this to the nickname "Deter."

*⑤: Uzumaki Sheena: Uzumaki Sheena is the adopted daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Uzumaki Hyūga Hinata. She is currently seventeen years of age and is the equivalent of an Elite Jonin kunoichi. She also is trained to the level of a Je'daii Ranger/bordering on Master and uses a unique style known as the Iaido stance which she developed herself with the aid of her Masters at the tender age of eight. Sheena's exact location in **_time_** is a mystery at this point in the story as she was born on the Planet Pristiq thousands of years before in the Old Republic Era and bred to be a Jedi hunter/killer by the Isis branch of the mysterious Shamshir Clan of Force users.

*⑥: Knights of Ren: The Knights of Ren are a group of Dark Side Warriors who serve Kylo Ren and worship the Dark Side of the Force as their Deity. Though they are Force sensitive their connection with the Force is stunted and unrefined due to lack of proper Force training.

Well, that's chapter 1. It seems a bit choppy to me but I think that is because my writing is traditionally slow paced and the **_Star Wars_** movies are generally very fast paced. Once **_Star Wars VII_** is over and done I'll be able to write stuff that's a little more even paced and I won't have to import quotes and scenes directly from the movies. I've actually had the idea of a **_Lunar Eclipse_** sequel for years but after running it by several readers it seemed like a bad idea to not finish the original first. A side story on the other hand (Like **_Rogue One_**) could work. Sheena's presence in the current timeline will be explained eventually but for now it's in the background. See you next time. Blue out. 2/11/20


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: Privateer: A Lunar Eclipse Side Story**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This installment completes **Star Wars VII**. Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!

{ } signifies a foreign/alien language

[ ] signifies hand signs

Last Time:

_A furious dogfight was swirling in the skies between Resistance X-wings and First Order TIE Fighters. Amidst the mass of destruction in the sky above, Kylo Ren ordered his men to withdraw having captured Rey personally. If the Leader of the Knights of Ren sensed his Father Han Solo's presence or Finn running after him calling out for Rey then he made no sign of it. The dark clad warrior walked up the loading ramp to his massive personal transport carrying Rey bridal style. Then he paused as a bone chilling presence washed over him…._

_Through the Force he heard a woman's voice say quietly, "Run away like the cowardly cur you are Kylo Ren….Run back to your ship and **hide **like a frightened child. You have made a terrible enemy this day…." _

_As the loading ramp closed Ren's transport took off and left planet Takodana behind. Snoke's protégé was both shaken and confused at the woman's presence which had revealed itself. 'There is another….I must speak to my Master.' thought the masked apprentice to the dark side…. _

_…._

Chapter 2

**_Year 34 ABY _**

**Mid Rim, Takodana System,** **Planet Takodana **

It had been several hours since General Leia Organa and Han Solo left for the Resistance Base on planet D'Qar. Maz Kanata was looking around at the still smoking wreckage of her castle when she saw Uzumaki Sheena come walking towards her with an equipment bag slung over her shoulder. The redhead was fully prepared to go minus her helm. Sheena's golden eyes glowed in the light of the setting sun in the Takodana sky. She asked kindly, "Are you sure you don't want to go with me Maz baa-chan? It's going to take decades to rebuild here."

The small statured orange Pirate Queen smiled. "I'll rebound quicker than you think Sheena-chan. Where are you planning to go?"

Sheena shrugged. "I guess I'll go wherever the solar winds blow me….My quarry is out of reach and I don't have any other jobs right now."

Maz shook her head. "Don't give me that. You need to join the Resistance and rescue that Force sensitive girl. The Force didn't bring you all the way here just to run away. I can't believe that you turned down General Leia when she asked for your help."

….

_Flashback…._

_The redheaded bounty hunter was talking to her droid friend Deter as they loaded up the Katana with supplies. She felt a force presence behind her and instinctively brushed her cloak aside showing one of her lightsabers. Sheena looked over her shoulder and saw Maz approaching with Han Solo and General Leia Organa. _

_Leia gave a smile and said, "I mean you no harm; I just wanted to thank you for saving Han and Chewbacca from the First Order's Stormtroopers. I'm General Leia Organa of the Resistance. May I have your name…?"_

_Sheena turned around and replied, "I'm Uzumaki Sheena, bounty hunter." _

_"You're Jedi trained?" asked the General. "I couldn't help but notice you carry a lightsaber."_

_The hunter shook her head. "I'm not a Jedi or a Sith. I'm something else."_

_Leia tilted her head in curiosity and Han said, "Well, you sure can fight like a Jedi. I should know."_

_General Organa said, "Jedi or not; you are very strong in the Force and you're obviously no friend of the First Order."_

_The redhead replied sadly, "I had friends in the Hosnian System…."_

_"Will you join us then?" asked Leia. "The Resistance could use strength like yours Uzumaki Sheena." _

_"I sympathize but I can't get involved." answered Sheena. "I'm just looking for a way back home…."_

_Flashback end…._

….

The redhead sighed at Maz. "Alright Maz baa-chan. I'll go help them out. I have this feeling I'm going to end up smack dab in the middle of it though…."

The Pirate Queen's face lit up with a smile. "That's my girl!"

'…._I'm getting soft in my old age_.' thought Sheena as she boarded the _Katana_ and put on her helmet. Pivoting around to face her droid friend; the redhead said, "Change of plans Deter. We're going to help the Resistance after all."

The droid hung his head and replied; "I just _knew_ you were going to say that…."

….

**Outer Rim Territories, Sanbra Sector**

Two days later; the _Katana_ was getting close to the D'Qar System when a flight of six First Order TIE Fighters flew by in the opposite direction. They were reconnaissance unit from the First Order battlecruiser _Harbinger_ that was several systems away. The recon group had just finished scanning the Resistance base on D'Qar and confirmed what was there for the First Order. Just as importantly they'd confirmed the Resistance's leader General Leia Organa was there. Once they relayed the information to the _Harbinger_ it would only be a matter of time before the First Order targeted D'Qar….

Resistance pilot Poe Dameron was leading four X-wings in a desperate dash to catch the escaping TIE fighters when they saw a lone U-wing diving out of the sun and blowing the lead TIE fighter to smithereens and throwing the entire First Order flight into total disarray. "I have a visual!" said Poe as the U-wing did seemingly impossible maneuvers to vaporize yet another TIE. "Let's hurry up and save that old gunship!" he said as the resistance pilots watched their target screens in disbelief. The TIEs started being cut down in short order and disappeared from the screens. _Blip. Blip. Blip. Blip._

….The final TIE exploded and the U-wing rolled to avoid the cloud of debris left behind by the First Order fighter.

"W-what the hell?" asked Poe's wingman. "I thought the U-wing was being attacked….not the other way around…."

Sheena smoothly returned to her course towards the D'Qar System and noticed the four X-wings approaching. She radioed, "Resistance fighters, this is _Katana_. I'm answering a personal request from General Leia Organa to join her forces against the First Order. Permission to proceed to D'Qar?"

Poe's voice crackled over the intercom, "_This is Black One; anyone that can do **that** kind of flying is always needed. Welcome to the Resistance!_"

….

**Unknown Regions, Ilum System, Planet Ilum, Starkiller Base**

Rey awoke only to realize she was being held in manacles. Then Rey realized she wasn't alone in the room. Sitting across from her was the masked visage of Kylo Ren….

She asked in a frightened tone, "Where am I?"

"You're my guest." replied Kylo in a darkened, mechanical voice.

"Where are the others?" asked Rey. The girl feared the worst.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" questioned the dark side user. "….You'll be relieved to know I have no idea." Then he asked, "….You still want to kill me?"

Rey hissed, "That happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask."

Kylo Ren stood up and took off his helmet revealing a surprisingly youthful face. "Tell me about the droid…." he said in his normal voice. "….You know I can take whatever I want."

For the next few minutes he tried to probe Rey's mind and torture her with memories. He mentioned her childhood and Han Solo….

"Get out of my head!" she yelled.

Kylo Ren was surprised she could resist his will and took a step back before refocusing. "I know you've seen the map. It's in there and now you will give it to me." he said. He pulled at her mind harder using the Force.

Rey was shaken but doubled her willpower. She hissed, "I'm not giving you anything."

"We'll see." replied Ren. '_Why hasn't she given in?!_' he wondered. Then he felt Rey probe **_his_** mind….

Rey strained but narrowed her eyes at Kylo Ren."_You_….You are afraid….that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!" the girl bit out.

Solo's son recoiled as if he'd been slapped. The darksider was shocked. His concentration was completely shattered. Regathering his wits Kylo stormed out of the room….

….

**Outer Rim, Sanbra Sector, Ileenium System, Planet D'Qar**

The _Katana_ was escorted in to land by the four X-wings of Black Flight and alighted smoothly at the main base on D'Qar. The redhead climbed out of her ship along with Deter and saw many resistance personnel coming over to service the U-wing. Several were congratulating her on taking out the six escaping TIE fighters and shaking her hand. Out of the crowd emerged a dark haired human in a pilot's flight suit. He smiled largely and said, "Welcome to D'Qar. General Organa asked me to take you to her straightaway….and I'm Poe Dameron; Leader of Black Flight. That was some great flying out there." Then he held out his hand to shake.

Sheena slowly gripped his hand and said in her usual quiet voice, "Uzumaki Sheena." She motioned to Deter and said, "This is my associate D2R."

Poe's eyes bulged at the strength of the petite woman's handshake. '_She grips like a durasteel vise!_' he thought.

Deter said, "Maybe you ought to take your helmet off Sheena; the natives look curious." '_Oops! I **accidentally** hid your facemask back on the ship!_' thought Deter obnoxiously. '_Score one for me!_'

The redhead cringed. '_I don't have on my scarf or facemask either….Oh well_.' Removing her Mandalorian style helm; Sheena shyly revealed her beautiful face and golden eyes to Poe and the others getting several dazzled and admiring looks as her long, fiery locks cascaded down her shoulders.

"_Wow_…." said Poe in a daze. Then he mentally slapped himself and continued, "….I mean; nice to meet you! Come this way please. General Organa is waiting." Smiling mentally as he led Sheena along; Poe thought, '_She's gorgeous!_'

The Uzumaki hunter caught Deter silently laughing at her expense and thought; '_You'll get yours D2R! Laugh while you still can; no one out pranks an Uzumaki!_'

Deter got chill in his neural processing net that told him to run when he caught a millisecond long evil smile on Sheena's otherwise lovely face….

….

**_Resistance Headquarters_****….**

General Organa and the Resistance realized that time was running out and that the Starkiller base was being recharged to fire again….And this time it would fire at D'Qar. Sheena was listening to the loose knit plan and in short, Han Solo was going to take Finn to the Starkiller Base to disable its shields from the ground which would enable Poe Dameron and his squadron to destroy the thermal oscillator on the base and cause the weapon to self destruct when it fired….

"So we take out the shields, disable the oscillator and take out the big gun." said Poe. "Let's go." Poe turned to Sheena, grinned and asked, "Are you up for this?"

The beautiful redhead shook her head and Leia looked surprised when Sheena said, "I'll be going with Han Solo's Strike Team Dameron. You and your squadron have things covered in the sky." The petite force user turned to General Organa and added, "Trust me."

Han raised his eyebrows at Sheena and said with a nod, "You know how to handle yourself. Come on."

Leia said to Sheena, "May the Force be with you."

The red haired young woman nodded and replied, "And you General Organa."

….

**_Main base; Flight pad…. _**

Sheena was helping Finn load explosives aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ and overheard Han and Leia talking down on the ground as she went up the _Falcon's _boarding plank….

Solo was barking out orders to Finn and Chebacca when Leia walked up to see them off. The former Princess of Alderaan said, "You know; no matter how much we fought; I've always hated watching you leave."

Han gave her a smile and replied, "That's why I did it….So you'd miss me."

"I did miss you." said Leia.

He looked into her eyes and said, "It wasn't all bad was it? Huh? Some of it was….good."

She smiled wryly and answered, "Pretty good."

Han sighed. "Some things never change."

"True. You still drive me crazy." said Leia as the two embraced warmly. Then she added, "If you see our son….Bring him home."

….

Sheena's gold eyes darkened as she saw a vision of Han Solo dying by Kylo Ren's hand….

….

**Unknown Regions, Ilum System, Planet Ilum, Starkiller Base**

Kylo Ren had re-entered the interrogation room where Rey was being held only to find….she was gone! Rey had used the Force to influence her guard into releasing her.

_….One lightsaber temper tantrum later…._

Snoke's apprentice was out prowling around the base looking for Rey. He warned one of his underlings, "She's just beginning to test her powers. The longer it takes to find her; the more dangerous she becomes."

As Rey and Kylo Ren played cat and mouse in the base below, the _Millennium Falcon_ made a spectacular light speed landing approach in the skies above….

….

**The cockpit of the _Millenneum Falcon…. _**

Finn asked worriedly as they travelled through hyperspace on the _Falcon_, "How are we getting in?"

Han glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. It keeps anything travelling slower than lightspeed from getting through."

"We're making our landing approach _at light speed?!_" asked the ex-Stormtrooper. He looked back at Sheena and said "_Can you believe this?!_"

The redhead put on her helmet and said, "I've done dumber things." with a shrug.

Finn had wide eyes as he stumbled back into his chair….

Chewbacca growled and Han said, "Chewie get ready. And….NOW!" Looking out through the transparent cockpit of the _Falcon_; Han Solo's eyes bulged as they came out of light speed directly above the rocky mountain peaks of the Planet Ilum. Chewbacca howled to pull up and Solo screeched "I AM PULLING UP!" as the YT-1300 screamed over the mountains and through a forest below the level of the treetops. The two continued to bicker about altitude as the battered freighter harvested up tree after tree.

Finally; Han yelled, "If I pull up any higher they'll see us!" The _Millennium Falcon_ shot out of the forest; plowed into a snowfield and bounce once, twice before skidding to a halt at the edge of a snow covered cliff….

….

**Planet Ilum, Starkiller Base….**

Deep in the bowels of the equatorial Starkiller Base; Kylo Ren was ordering the hangers to be locked down to prevent Rey from escaping when he sensed the presence of his Father. The darkside apprentice paused and whispered, "_Han Solo_…."

….

Up on the surface, Finn, Han, Sheena and Chewbacca made their entry through the flooding tunnel that led down into the base proper and ran straight into the Stormtrooper Commander Captain Phasma whom they quickly overwhelmed. The group ordered her to lead them to the shield control room. Phasma initially refused but when Chewbacca threatened to crush her to death within her armor she was convinced enough to cooperate….

….Captain Phasma was soon sitting at the shield control console and she said to Finn, "You're making a big mistake." as she lowered the shields. "You can't be stupid enough to think this will be that easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you."

"I disagree; what do we do with her?" asked Finn.

Han got a gleam in his eye. "Is there a garbage chute? ….Trash compactor?"

Phasma cringed and Finn smiled. "Yeah there is." said the ex-Stormtrooper.

"We should execute her now." said Sheena. "If we don't it will come back to haunt us later."

The Stormtrooper Captain felt the ice in Sheena's tone and wondered if it was all over. But Han said, "Lead the way to the compactor Finn."

….Chewbacca was restraining the struggling Captain Phasma as Finn opened the compactor chute door. Several Stormtroopers rounded the corner and opened fire enabling their Commander to get loose and dive away from Solo's group.

"Well, shit!" said the smuggler as they withdrew down another hall. "Phasma's going to alert everybody."

Sheena held up Phasma's comm link. "Not without this." she said. The kunoichi tossed it to Han and said. "I'll catch up later. Keep that on you so I can find you later."

Han caught the comm link and asked, "Are you sure about this?" seeing the petite redhead brush back her cloak and exposing one of her lightsabers the smuggler grimaced said, "Of course you're sure."

….

After Han, Finn and Chewbacca withdrew under a hail of blaster fire; the now rearmed Captain Phasma led her men down the corridor only to find the Uzumaki bounty hunter waiting for them. Sheena held out Phasma's comm link and asked with a smile in her voice, "Looking for this…?" Captain Phasma growled angrily and the redhead motioned the Stormtrooper Commander and her men forward tauntingly. "Come and get it."

"**_GET HER!_**" roared Phasma as her men charged.

"Leaf whirlwind!" said the kunoichi as she slid under the Stormtroopers and sent them flying like bowling pins. Blaster fire was all over the place as the troopers stumbled about trying to shoot the speedy redhead. As the petite woman ricocheted around and body switched with various Stormtroopers they all ended up mowing down each other. Captain Phasma was both confounded and confused as she finally took a shot at Sheena….

….Only to have the Uzumaki hunter hold out Phasma's comm link that the blaster bolt destroyed. The kunoichi said in a sing-song voice, "Game over dattebayo! You lose!"

Phasma was dumbfounded and enraged as she yelled, "**_Just die!_**" and opened up with a hail of blaster fire. Sheena kept blinking about causing the out of control Stormtrooper Captain to pepper the hallway (not to mention the bodies of her men) before Phasma was hit with a roundhouse kick in the back of the head that knocked her to the ground senseless.

The dazed Stormtrooper Captain found herself ruthlessly kicked over onto her back and when she focused the petite kunoichi was holding Phasma's custom made blaster to the Chrome wearing woman's face. "You're a hundred years too young to face the likes of me Phasma. _Pfffttt!_ The First Order doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell if you're among the _elite_. Train harder."

Then Sheena shot the woman with her purloined blaster on stun. The kunoichi mused, "I like the custom grip on this blaster. I think I'll keep it…."

Then the redhead vanished in a body flicker wondering how her shadow clone she sent with Han was doing….

….

Meanwhile; Rey was reunited with Han's group and she hugged the ex-Stormtrooper Finn when Chewbacca explained that it was Finn's idea to save her. The smuggler said, "Escape now, hug later!" as he led them out. As the team got to the surface they saw the skies were full of Resistance X-wings and First Order TIE fighters. Between the TIEs and the ground fire it was obvious the Resistance was losing. And the thermal oscillator was still intact….

"We're in trouble." said Han. "We can't leave yet…." He motioned to Chewbacca. "My friend's got a bag of explosives. Let's use them."

Finn, Rey, Han and Chewbacca infiltrated the thermal oscillator by overriding the door entry controls courtesy of Rey. There were very few Stormtroopers there and it was simple enough to overcome the sentries. Han and Chewbacca quickly started setting thermonuclear detonators on the lower levels while Rey and Finn made their way to the upper levels.

Soon Kylo Ren arrived with a small contingent of Stormtroopers to take the Resistance fighters out. Han Solo was concealed and saw his son go prowling by. It was then that he made a huge mistake and decided to go after Kylo Ren….

Han saw his son walking on a narrow crosswalk that led towards the oscillator's core. He followed Kylo Ren and yelled out his son's real name. "**_BEN!_**"

Everyone stopped at the sound. Chewbacca, the Stormtroopers, Finn and Rey all locked upon the scene of Han facing his son.

Kylo Ren stopped suddenly. He slowly turned around and said in his deep mechanical voice, "Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Take off that mask." said Solo. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" asked the darkside apprentice.

Han looked anguished but said, "The face of my son."

Kylo Ren slowly took off his helmet revealing his face to his Father. He said, "Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his Father….So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe…." replied Han. "….But it's not true. My son is alive."

"No." declared Ren. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

Solo pleaded with him. "Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants he'll crush you….You know it's true."

"It's too late." said the darksider shaking.

"No it's not." Han retorted. "Leave here with me; come home! ….I miss you."

Kylo was shaking all over by now. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain! I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it….Will you help me?" he asked.

Solo stepped forward and said, "Yes; anything."

Snoke's apprentice held out his lightsaber in front of him to give to Han. Han gripped the saber to receive it but found his only son wouldn't let go of it….

….Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and ran his Father through. Han had a terribly pained look on his face.

Chewbacca howled in rage and Rey cried out in horror.

"Thank you." said the darksider sadly.

As Han fell back he was replaced with a….comm link (?) in a puff of smoke. The comm link transformed into Sheena's shadow clone who Force pushed the injured Han far away from Kylo Ren. Kylo stared in shock as the redhead whispered, "_Kinslayer….I'm coming for you!_" Then she turned into a puff of smoke confusing everybody….

….**_AND ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE_**.

Everybody started shooting at once Chewbacca shot Kylo Ren in the abdomen making the darksider fall to one knee in pain.

Han Solo was wide eyed as he sat there clear of the catwalk wondering how he landed there. He had a lightsaber burn on his chest but it penetrated to his sternum but no deeper. Chewbacca was enraged and started shooting Stormtroopers down left and right before he punched the detonator switch and set off all the charges. In the confusion Chewbacca managed to scoop up the injured Han leaving Finn and Rey to deal with the ire of the now angry Kylo Ren.

The darkside apprentice ignited his lightsaber and pursued the retreating pair out of the damaged thermal oscillator and out into the snow….

Finn and Rey were headed towards the _Millennium Falcon_ when Kylo Ren intercepted them. He hissed, "We're not done yet!"

Rey said angrily, "You're a monster!"

"It's just us now." said Kylo Ren as he bled from the wound Chewbacca gave him. "I don't know what sorcery she used but the redhead is dead! ….And Han Solo and Chewbacca can't save you now!"

The scavenger girl went for her blaster but Kylo Ren Force pushed her into a tree knocking her senseless. Finn ran over to Rey to make sure she was alive only for Snoke's apprentice to scream "**_Traitor!_**" at him.

Finn was angry like he'd never been in his life. He picked up the lightsaber that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker and charged into combat with Kylo Ren. The two had several exchanges but the ex-Stormtrooper was no match for a true Force user. Rey came out of her daze just in time to see Finn go down and the blue lightsaber go flying.

Kylo Ren calmed himself and used the Force to pull his Grandfather's lightsaber to him. In his weakened state the saber shot past him and right into the hands of Rey….

….

**In the skies over Ilum….**

Poe Dameron saw an opening. The thermal oscillator was blown open by the charges Chewbacca and the others set of earlier. Black Leader streaked inside the massive oscillator structure and unleashed every proton torpedo he had remaining which set the entire structure alight. As he flew out the inevitable chain reaction predicted by the Resistance planners began to happen and Starkiller Base and the planet Ilum only had minutes to live as the Resistance fighters began to pull out….

….

**Down on the surface….**

Rey felt terrified but also felt the will of the Force flowing through her body. She ignited the blue lightsaber that heeded her call and furiously engaged the injured Kylo Ren. But she was exhausted….and inexperienced. The enraged darksider was overwhelming her. The ground started shaking from the oscillator's explosion and both of them were knocked off their feet. Snoke's aprentice knocked Rey back and said, "You need a teacher! I can teach you the ways of the Force!" He swung his blade down with the intention of knocking Rey's weapon away and capturing her….

….Only to have a _different_ lightsaber parry his strike….and _orange_ one. Uzumaki Sheena had appeared in a body flicker and blocked his way to the scavenger girl.

Kylo Ren was shocked. "B-but I killed you!" Seeing Sheena's unmasked face smile beatifically he felt doubt creep into his mind and asked, "….Didn't I?"

The petite redhead said to Rey; "You're not quite ready; _not yet_. Reach out with your feelings and you will sense the ebb and flow of battle. The Force will show you the way. Watch with your own eyes and sense with your own unclouded thoughts." As she sensed Rey opening herself to the Force's living will and focusing; Sheena said, "…._Good_….Now I will show you how it's done."

The darksider asked the Uzumaki Hunter, "Who are you?!"

The redhead roared, "**_Defend yourself!_**" and unleashed a brutal Teras Kasi taijutsu combo that pummeled the already injured Kylo Ren. Her lightsaber was just a distraction as Snoke's apprentice was completely overwhelmed. When the battered darksider tried an offensive slash Sheena disarmed him and scarred his face in one move leaving the utterly defeated Ren lying on his back in the snow. As the ground crumbled and Sheena said lowly to Kylo, "Snoke's just a puppet you know. There are even additional _clones_ of him serving their _true_ Master. Think about that next time you see your so called _Supreme Leader_."

Seeing there were no other options, Sheena walked over to Rey and said, "There isn't much time. Let's get Finn to the _Falcon_ and leave….

"….

The _Millennium Falcon_ blasted away from the self destructing Starkiller Base along with the remaining Resistance X-wings from the assault and jumped into hyperspace towards D'Qar….The injured Han Solo was just unconscious but Finn had lapsed into a coma….

….

**Outer Rim, Sanbra Sector, Ileenium System, Planet D'Qar**

When the tired Resistance fighters and the crew of the Falcon made it back to D'Qar they were given a hero's welcome. The injured Han and Finn were rushed in for medical treatment and that left Rey, Sheena and Chewbacca to sit worriedly and wait on their wounded friends. The Uzumaki hunter didn't have the connections the other two did but stayed to show her support. General Organa came out of the infirmary, talked and exchanged hugs with Rey and Chewbacca before she turned to the petite redhead and said, "You saved Han from certain death Sheena; you don't know how thankful we are."

Sheena smiled and said, "It wasn't his time yet. I could tell."

"But you _knew_." said Leia. "That was the whole reason you went along wasn't it?"

"The will of the Force is a mysterious thing." replied the kunoichi. "I'm glad I was able to help though. How long will it be till you husband recovers?"

Leia smiled at the thought of her estranged husband being back with her and thought, '_I'm not losing you again Han. We've been through too much to let go of each other now_.' She looked at Sheena and said, "He's going to be sore and grumpy for about three weeks. He's just sleeping right now."

A few hours later; R2D2 awoke from a long period of being powered down and provided the rest of the map to the location of the planet that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was residing on. "Hmmm." pondered Sheena aloud. "Planet Ahch-To….makes sense."

Leia asked in surprise, "You've heard of it?"

The kunoichi nodded. "It's in the Unknown Regions. Legend has it that it was one of the possible places the Jedi Order started. The others that were theorized about were Tython, Coruscant, Jedha and Ossus. Scholars argued for centuries about it."

"Han told us that Master Skywalker left in search of the First Jedi Temple." said Rey.

"Odds are he's found it then." replied Sheena. "It wasn't that important to us but we knew it wasn't Ossus or Coruscant and Tython was out of the question."

"Who is '_us_' Miss Sheena?" asked C3PO. "You speak as if you are not a Jedi Knight."

"….I'm not." said Sheena. "I'm from an Order that's older; _much older_ than the Jedi or the Sith."

C3PO replied, "I'm afraid that such an order is unknown to me."

Sheena smiled mysteriously and said, "That's because the Sith and the Jedi did their best to erase us from history…."

….

POSTSCRIPT:

Okay; a little bit of a cliffhanger but nothing major. This chapter ended up short because it was a good stopping point to kick of the next arc. Canon is officially flying off the rails from here.

Phew! Well, we struggled through Jar Jar Abrams **_Star Wars VII_** this chapter with some changes by yours truly. It was downright painful transcribing all those lines directly from the film and I hope no one got too bored with it. I am intending to expand a bit on Phasma and give her some character development for those who haven't guessed. I'm hoping to try to expand on Kylo Ren/Ben Solo as well (or at least try to take him a little more seriously….He's just a brat in **_Star Wars VII_**). As for General Armitage Hux….I can't decide if he should be Larry, Moe or Curly. I _may_ try to flesh out Snoke as well….

Anyway, Han Solo's death was so expected (not to mention uninspired) in the film that I couldn't leave it be. Was changing it too predictable? I hope not but if it was I hope it was at least entertaining. See you next time. Blue Out. 2/19/20


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto: Privateer: A Lunar Eclipse Side Story**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

As stated before, canon officially gets thrown out the window this chapter. One thing I want to point out; Rey's training and the time gap between _**Star Wars** **Episodes VIII & IX**_ are going to be much larger. You don't train a fully capable Jedi Knight in mere days as opposed to years in the prequels. Also, there are a lot more characters and world building I want to do so the divergence from the movies will be much greater starting now. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!

{ } signifies a foreign/alien language

[ ] signifies hand signs

Last Time:

…._A few hours later; R2D2 awoke from a long period of being powered down and provided the rest of the map to the location of the planet that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was residing on. "Hmmm." pondered Sheena aloud. "Planet Ahch-To….makes sense."_

_Leia asked in surprise, "You've heard of it?"_

_The kunoichi nodded. "It's in the Unknown Regions. Legend has it that it was one of the possible places the Jedi Order started. The others that were theorized about were Tython, Coruscant, Jedha and Ossus. Scholars argued for centuries about it."_

_"Han told us that Master Skywalker left in search of the First Jedi Temple." said Rey._

_"Odds are he's found it then." replied Sheena. "It wasn't that important to us but we knew it wasn't Ossus or Coruscant and Tython was out of the question."_

_"Who is 'us' Miss Sheena?" asked C3PO. "You speak as if you are not a Jedi Knight." _

_"….I'm not." said Sheena. "I'm from an Order that's older; much older than the Jedi or the Sith."_

_C3PO replied, "I'm afraid that such an order is unknown to me." _

_Sheena smiled mysteriously and said, "That's because the Sith and the Jedi did their best to erase us from history…."_

_…._

Chapter 3

**_Year 25 ABY _**

**Unknown Regions, Planet Exegol**

Cie Swaar was a very beautiful Twi'lek female with alabaster skin that had covered herself in green and red Sith tattoos in the traditions of the Dathomirians. Being a powerful Force sensitive; she'd been the first apprentice*① of Supreme Leader Snoke. However, he'd cast her aside in favor of Ben Solo; now known as Kylo Ren. Swaar had been on Planet Exegol guarding Snoke's growing clones when the Sith Obelisk vanished. She'd seen two humans, a blonde male and an indigo haired female that seemed to appear from nowhere and caused the Great Sith Obelisk to fade into nothing using scrolls of parchment with strange symbols on them that they placed upon it. Cie pursued them but the pair slipped away like wraiths into the darkness….

The disappearance of the Sith Obelisk caused two major problems for the Sith Eternal. The first was it caused the revival are Darth Sidious to be cut short and left him….incomplete. Sidious was fully cognizant but he was ancient and almost completely immobile. The second problem was the incomplete clones of Supreme Leader Snoke withered and died on the spot meaning Snoke and his four lesser clones*② grown through Sith Alchemy were all that could be produced. The others were stil in storage but useless for al intents and purposes.

Cie Swaar angrily pursued the two interlopers using the Force to track them but fell into an ambush that consisted of a little girl that moved like quicksilver. Swaar saw a flash of crimson in the darkness and a split second blink of an orange lightsaber blade before the Twi'lek woman fell over in agony and in defeat. Swaar looked up through the pain saw a little girl with flaming red locks in a black cloak glaring at her with molten gold eyes that terrified Cie to the core. Then the girl disappeared like the other two invaders had. All Cie really remembered after that was the pain; the acrid stench of burnt meat and the coldness of the stone floor. When the Twi'lek woman woke up she found out that she'd nearly been sliced in half at the abdomen by a _mere child!_

_Snoke had been enraged_. Using Force lightning he tortured the crippled Twi'lek woman within an inch of her life. At the last second the Supreme Leader let up and told the medics to restore Cie Swaar so she could continue to serve the Sith Eternal as an acolyte and that he had had no further use for her. Cie's midsection was replaced with cybernetics and her formerly flawless body now had a horrible, ugly scar across her midriff that reminded her of her utter defeat every single day….

…._That was nine years ago_….

Being cast out with her body shattered nearly broke Cie Swaar but the anger, resentment and hatred flowing through her veins at all who had wronged her enabled Cie to come back stronger than ever. The Twi'lek woman's rage and spite was so vile that even the other Sith Eternal members avoided her in fear. Several had died by the double ended red lightsaber staff she wielded. Cie's ire got the better of her one day when one of the higher ups in the Sith Eternal insulted her and he ended up as scraps of seared meat along with his guards. That was when she was brought before the cadaverous Lord Sidious himself. Cie figured it was all over but put up a brave face to the Dark Lord of the Sith….

….Sidious smiled at her and said in a voice that seemed more dead than alive; "Cie Swaar my child; Snoke made a terrible mistake casting you out. Such delicious hatred and rage should be nurtured rather than thrown away. Swear your loyalty to me now and I shall train you to be my faithful hand. I will teach you to control the dark side within you and become _more_; much more than you are now. You shall become _Lady Cie Swaar_….

_Thus began Cie Swaar's training_….

….

**_Year 34 ABY_**

**Outer Rim, Sanbra Sector, Ileenium System, Planet D'Qar**

Leia Organa asked Sheena; "If you aren't a Jedi Knight then can you tell us what you are exactly? I would have thought you were a Master Jedi judging by your skill and presence." '_Actually **lack** of presence would be a better term. Can she cloak herself using the Force itself?_'

"The term we use for ourselves is ninja." explained the redhead. "Specifically I am a jonin kunoichi."

If C3PO had eyebrows they certainly would have been raised in shock. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "The words _ninja_, _jonin_ and _kunoichi _are accredited to the mythical Edoan people that went extinct before the Old Galactic Republic was even formed. It has never been proven that they actually existed."

Sheena smiled and said, "You are good. We are very real and the people of Edo aren't extinct though the galaxy thinks otherwise."

General Organa asked, "What do those titles mean Threepio?"

The golden droid replied, "I do not have a precise translation but Miss Uzumaki Sheena's title would loosely translate into _Female Master Assassin_….If the accounts I have recorded are correct."

"Well; that seems like a pretty apt description." said D2R dryly. "I mean; she can do the impossible after all…."

"That's enough Deter." said Sheena crossly. "You're making me sound like some sort of bad guy."

"You're an assassin?" asked Poe with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure you've done things in your past that others might find questionable Dameron." said the petite redhead knowingly.

The ace pilot cringed a bit thinking of his spice running days and replied, "Ummm….forget I said anything. Assassins are good people too…."

Leia barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Poe being smitten with the beautiful redhead.

….

Later; General Organa was talking to Uzumaki Sheena in private….

"….Our mission is to find my brother Luke Skywalker and bring him back to help the Resistance." said Leia. "We would also like for him to train Rey in the ways of the Force. Rey is powerful and eager to learn."

Sheena cocked an eyebrow. "You are a Jedi Master yourself. Why don't you…?"

"….I honestly would love to." replied the General. "However; I have the Resistance to run. I don't have the time to dedicate to an apprentice that is necessary. I've also never taken a student in the ways of the Force."

"So you want me to take her to Master Luke Skywalker to be trained in the ways of the Jedi?" asked Sheena.

Leia looked down and said; "Han and Chewbacca are going to retrieve Luke. My brother started a new Jedi Order only to see it destroyed from within. It….broke him. I fear Luke has given up…."

"It would be a shame to see such knowledge lost to the ages." said Sheena sincerely.

General Organa looked up; locked eyes with the kunoichi and asked, "Uzumaki Sheena; would you be willing to train Rey in the ways of the Force? She needs a teacher. She needs one _now_."

Sheena's gold eyes narrowed. "I _can't_ train her as a Jedi knight. I don't have the same philosophy or belief system that you do."

"Could you train Rey to be a kunoichi like you then?" asked Leia.

"I'd have to see if she has the aptitude." said Sheena uneasily. "It's not like just _anyone_ can join our clan…."

The older woman asked; "She is a powerful force user, what else could she need? Rey is a blank slate as far as training is concerned."

Sheena said, "Chakra. Rey would need chakra to become a ninja." The redhead formed a tiny rasengan at the end of her index finger and said, "Only those with Edoan blood in their veins can use it." The rasengan vanished and Sheena added, "If Rey wants I will test her."

Leia looked rather fascinated. "What exactly is chakra? It felt like the Force but different."

Pondering a moment; Sheena replied, "Chakra is rather mysterious but as far as we can tell it is generated within life forms internally. The Force is universal and created by midichlorians as you already know. Chakra is generated and attuned very specifically to individuals. We don't know exactly what generates it within the body but the vast majority of life forms do not have it. I guess you could consider it an internal version of the Living Force. * "

"I wonder why it's not more widely known then." thought General Organa aloud.

The redhead smiled. "So few believe the Force is real; why would they believe in chakra?"

Leia chuckled. "I guess you're right. The Force is widely known but few actually believe. Assuming Rey agrees; how will you test her for chakra?"

The Uzumaki bounty hunter pulled out a fuinjutsu tag. "I'll just need a drop of Rey's blood on this." replied Sheena. "If she has chakra it will activate on its own from there…."

….

Leia invited Rey into her quarters and said, "Rey, as you know we are starting to evacuate D'Qar already. The Resistance can't stay here with the fleet of the First Order roaming around. We talked about you training with my brother Luke but there are no guarantees that he will accept you as a pupil. What would you think of being taken under Sheena's wing?"

Rey's eyebrows rose. "You mean I'd be trained as an _assassin?_

General Organa smiled softly. "You'd be trained as a Gray Force user as they said in the Old Jedi Order. Basically you would be trained as a Jedi but would operate a bit outside their normal rules….as I understand it. You would be like Sheena. She's obviously not evil; don't you agree?"

The scavenger nodded. "I owe Sheena my life. She saved Han too. I don't think she's evil at all."

Leia nodded in agreement. "Sheena said she needed to see if you could use chakra before she agreed to train you. She seemed doubtful but I have confidence in you."

"What is chakra?" asked Rey quizzically.

The Resistance leader replied, "From what Sheena said; it seems to be an internal force as the Force itself is external. She implied they were related but no one has deduced exactly how."

Rey asked, "So what kind of a test is necessary for chakra?"

"As far as I know; all Sheena needs is a drop of your blood." answered Leia.

….

Outside; Sheena was sitting in the seiza position meditating upon the Force as she awaited Leia and Rey to make their appearance. A fuinjutsu circle was drawn in front of her on the ground with a small sealing tag in the center. She was communicating with her parents across vast distances through the Force….

….

_….Sheena's mindscape…._

_The redhead opened her eyes and saw her parents also sitting in the seiza position. All three of them appeared to be in Sage Mode. Naruto glowed golden with his fox like stripes and both Hinata and Sheena glowed white with their stripes taking a cat like form. Sheena smiled and said, "Mamma, Daddy; I've missed you so much! It has been too long. Are things well back at home?"_

_"All is well here Sheena-chan." replied Hinata. "We all miss you too baby girl."_

_Naruto nodded in agreement and said, "Our research to go back is continuing. We sensed the future whirling about you in the Force. What have you found? Is it a new artifact Sheena-chan?"_

_Sheena shook her head, "I may have found an apprentice." _

_Hinata's eyes widened. "An apprentice? Is she one of our blood?"_

_"I'm going to test her…." answered the red haired young woman. "But I had a feeling the first time I made contact with her. I felt her blood **awaken**. I don't think it is a mere coincidence."_

_"Let us know what you find out Sheena-chan." said Naruto. "It was no coincidence that we found you; perhaps this is the same."_

_"We love you." said Hinata proudly. "Stay in touch…."_

_….Mindscape end…._

….

Sheena opened her glowing golden eyes showing they were slitted like a cat's much to the shock of Leia and Rey who saw the faint glow of chakra around the red haired beauty. Sheena frowned and said to the two women, "It's impolite to stare where I come from."

General Organa face palmed to hide her shock but Rey said, "Your eyes! ….So amazing!"

The petite woman smiled and said; "That's an unusual reaction." as her eyes faded back to their normal reflective golden color.

Rey seemed a little disappointed that Sheena's eyes were back to normal and asked; "What was that?"

The redhead smiled and replied, "That was basic _Sage Mode_. It took me years to master it. Please be seated in the fuinjutsu center of the circle Rey. General Leia; please sit opposite of me."

D2R came over and said chuckling mechanically, "Did your freaky eyes scare them Sheena-chan?"

"Why don't you come over here within kicking distance Deter?" asked the Uzumaki kunoichi grinning dangerously.

"No thanks." said Deter. "Those short little legs of yours are vicious."

Sheena growled at D2R and said, "That's enough out of you Deter. It's fuinjutsu time!" She handed Rey a senbon needle and said, "Be very careful. It's razor sharp. Prick your thumb just enough to draw a drop of blood and then place your thumb on the tag in the middle of the circle. If you have chakra it will tell us how much and what your affinities are."

Rey just barely pricked her thumb and found the needle was as sharp as advertised. "…._Ouch_." she whispered. Placing her bloody thumb in the center of the fuinjutsu tag; Rey watched with rapt attention as the tag lit up with blue fire and quickly spread out into the fuinjutsu circle that Sheena neatly drew into the ground earlier. Then Rey herself lit up with cool blue flames and said smiling, "This feels amazing!"

The redheaded kunoichi smiled and said; "That is your chakra unlocking. Just remain still and it will stabilize." '_Seems I guessed right_….'

As the flames expanded in the ring they stopped about midway and seemed to congregate around the kanji for 'Fire' that Sheena had neatly inscribed in the earth along with the other elements. Sheena looked pleased. "It seems that you have chunin level chakra capacity currently and your primary element is fire. Mine is primary wind and my secondary affinity is fire so I should be able to help you develop your jutsus nicely. *④"

"Jutsus?" asked Rey.

Sheena grinned and said. "_Jutsus_ translates into _techniques_. Follow me down to the lakeside and I'll demonstrate a couple of fire jutsus I hope to teach you."

Leia, Rey and Deter followed the kunoichi down to the shore of a small lake where the redhead said, "Fire is a powerful offensive element to have but it is very practical as well." She picked up a stick and explained, "You can do simple things such as start a campfire without tools for instance…." Sheena ignited the stick with a snap of her fingers. Both Leia and Rey looked curious but not overly impressed as the kunoichi put the stick out in the water. "….Or you can do something like this." Sheena's eyes gleamed mischievously and she pointed at a dead tree it the center of the lake. "Watch closely…."

"…._Dragon Fire Jutsu!_" Sheena whispered as a conflagration shaped like a winged dragon roared from her mouth across the lake and reduced the dead tree to ash in an instant leaving nothing but pillar of steam where the dead tree had been.

Leia and Rey were both flabbergasted and Deter said, "Showoff! I have to use a flamethrower to get that kind of heat!" Then he turned to Rey and said, "Sometimes I envy you organics. Being able to reduce others to ash is so cool!"

'_Just what kind of a protocol droid is D2R?!_' wondered Rey and Leia with sweat drops.

Sheena just face palmed at her mechanical friend's antics….

….

**Wild Space, Planet Odessan**

After several years of training under Darth Sidious himself; Lady Cie Swaar was anointed as a Hand of the Emperor. While Snoke, Kylo Ren and his cronies were all stealing all the glory as members of the First Order; Cie Swaar was following the Sith Emperor's _true_ will -The Final Order- in the shadows. She was looking for Force sensitive children to serve in the new Sith Order that would emerge once the Galaxy was conquered. The untrained thugs that served Kylo Ren as the so called _Knights of Ren_ would be no match for a fully trained Jedi or Sith and the Emperor knew it. Lady Swaar's duty was to recruit these children and set them on the path to become the next _true_ heirs to the Sith. She'd found several in her travels through the Core Worlds.

So what had brought the Emperor's Hand to the edge of the Unknown Regions in the unsettled areas known as Wild Space? Lady Swaar was looking for an ancient text; more of an artifact really. Lord Sidious had an interest in it. The text was titled **_Aspects of the Force, The Light and the Dark_** and was written in the Old Republic Era during one of the many wars by an exiled Jedi Knight named Tasiele Shan*⑤. Shan herself was a descendant of the Great Sith Lord Darth Revan and ironically was the Mother of Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan. Apparently when Satele Shan went into self imposed exile on the planet Odessan she took the text with her. That was thousands of years ago….

Cie Swaar went to find out what she could using a cover story that she was a scholar of the ancients. Cie found the planet Odessan to be a strange world. It was a Force Nexus which the Force flowed strongly through but it was also _balanced_ which made it peculiar. Most Force strong worlds were heavily slanted towards the dark or the light side which made the neutral Odessan rather unique. At one point Odessan was a heavily defended base for the Republic but it had long collapsed into a sparsely populated no man's land were Force wielders were clearly not welcome. The locals were positively spooked by such things and Swaar kept her lightsaber staff well hidden as a result.

'_Unfortunately I need the local's cooperation to find this book for Lord Sidious so I can't just threaten to maim and kill the locals to get what I want_.' thought the Twi'lek woman. Realizing she wouldn't be able to sate her bloodlust on this world Cie took the role of a scholar a bit more seriously which led her to find something….It was the ruins of the Capitol City the Republic had built in the ancient wars. Cie knew most of it was buried underground and (at best) was nothing but a giant archeological dig. However; the remains of an ancient enclave was there that obviously belonged to the Sith or the Jedi (probably the latter) was there and this led Lady Swaar to believe that Satele Shan was probably buried in the vicinity.

Inside the enclave she found a great tree which was overflowing with Force energy. Touching it; the Twi'lek was nearly overwhelmed by the myriad of Force visions of the ancient past including several wars….and the fact Satele Shan left behind a son! His name was Theron Shan and he was not Force sensitive so the Jedi took no interest in what had happened to him or what his ultimate fate was….

….That was when a very handsome young man came walking into this enclave ruins. Cie opened her green eyes and felt his presence was practically _bathed_ in the Force….She found his blue eyes and dark, gray brown hair to be absolutely _captivating_. Overcoming her initial lust for the slightly younger man; Cie smiled and said, "Hello there; I'm Cie Swaar. I'm a scholar researching these old ruins. Who might you be?"

He smiled at her in a friendly way and said, "I'm Cyren Shan and I'm pleased to meet you. I'm the only one left that lives out in these parts. If you want to know about these ruins then maybe I can help you…."

….

**Outer Rim, Sanbra Sector, Ileenium System, Planet D'Qar**

The still healing Han Solo, Chewbacca and R2D2 were boarding the _Millennium Falcon_ after saying goodbye to their friends and loved ones. Their destination was planet Ahch-To. General Leia Organa _gently_ hugged her husband Han Solo so as not to aggravate his chest injury. "I know Luke will probably be stubborn but we _need_ him Han." said Leia. "When you ask him to help the resistance don't take no for an answer."

"What about that girl Rey?" asked Han. "She could use Luke's help too you know. Besides, she's a big help on the _Falcon_."

Leia grinned. "I found her a Master; someone who will teach her without having their arm twisted."

The smuggler half smiled and asked, "Who?"

"Uzumaki Sheena." replied the Princess. "I have a feeling that Rey's training is going to be a bit unconventional though."

Han chuckled. "I don't know if the Galaxy can handle two Uzumaki Sheenas."

"You worry about bringing Luke back Mister smuggler." she said. "I'll worry about young Sheena going overboard."

The two shared a kiss and soon the _Millennium Falcon_ was on its way….

General Organa smiled softly and thought, '_I wonder if it's Han or I that has the harder job_….'

….

Rey kissed the still comatose Finn's forehead goodbye and said, "I'll see you again soon. Thank you my friend." She then bid General Leia, C3PO and BB-8 farewell.

Then the scavenger walked out to the _Katana_ and found Poe Dameron bidding the already suited up and helmeted Sheena farewell. Poe said, "It's a shame you aren't staying with the fleet but General Organa said you have a special mission to carry out. See you soon."

"Take care Poe Dameron." replied the petite redhead. "Don't do anything too reckless _Black Leader_. The other pilots are depending on you."

Poe nodded emphatically. "Count on me. May the Force be with you."

"….And you as well." replied the Uzumaki kunoichi with a wave. _"{Sayonara}."_

As Rey and Sheena climbed into the cockpit; D2R greeted them and said "All pre-flight checks are green. We are ready for takeoff…."

"And….?" asked the redhead expectantly as she handed Rey a flight helmet.

"….I think _Black Leader_ needs a girlfriend." said D2R flatly.

Rey burst into a fit of giggles and Sheena shook her head as she engaged the _Katana's_ sublight ion engines.

"Let's go!" said the redhead….

"Where are we headed?" asked D2R as the Katana flew out of D'Qar's atmosphere into the velvety blackness of space.

Sheena said darkly; "I'll input the coordinates. It's the planet I was born on….It is called **_Pristiq_**….

….

**Resistance Fleet, Outer Rim Territories **

The next few days were harrowing for the Resistance. The evacuation of D'Qar was a disaster from the beginning. They had a narrow getaway from the First Order Fleet which led to the entire Resistance Fleet's bomber wing being lost in exchange for the destruction of First Order Siege Dreadnought _Fullminatrix_. Poe Dameron was reduced in rank for his part in leading that debacle from Commander to Captain. Nevertheless; the Resistance Fleet escaped into hyperspace.

Shortly after coming out of light speed; the Resistance found to their horror that the First Order Fleet could track them _through_ hyperspace. This resulted in the few Resistance Navy vessels remaining being vastly outnumbered and outgunned. With Supreme Leader Snoke's Flagship _Supremacy_ hot on their heels and equipped with a hyperspace tracker; there was little hope for escape. They were forced to run at sublight speeds to avoid total destruction but that would only last as long as their waning fuel reserves held out. Fortunately for the Resistance they had Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo….

Vice Admiral Holdo suggested the radical idea of using the MC85 Flagship _Raddus_ to ram the First Order's _Supremacy_ at light speed in a suicide attack that would enable the rest of the fleet to escape. While the Resistance really couldn't afford to lose a Star Cruiser; they needed combat experienced personnel more….The plan was theoretically sound and Admiral Gials Ackbar was soon showing his support of the idea.

After some debate among the Command Staff; the desperate plan was enacted. Loading the Star Cruiser's crew and fuel aboard smaller vessels such as U-55 Orbital Loadlifters was the first step. When the various small ships were clear of the evacuated _Raddus;_ they scattered on different courses in hyperspace so they could regroup later at the planets Mon Cala and Corellia where they could refuel, reequip and regroup. In the meantime; the computer flown _Raddus_ rammed the _Supremacy_ and succeeded in severing the left wing of the First Order's massive Flagship as well as destroying the hyperspace tracker and several Star Destroyers in the resulting collateral damage….

Supreme Leader Snoke as well as most of his Command Staff survived but it was a horrific blow to the First Order's Navy and Command Structure. The _Supremacy_ was more than just a ship. It acted as the mobile Capitol of the First Order rather than any one planet and the crippled behemoth would take years to repair if at all….After weeks of attempted salvage; the colossal Flagship was deemed irreparable. It was evacuated and then scuttled. The loss of the _Supremacy_ temporarily paralyzed the First Order and the Resistance would live to fight another day…. *⑥

….

**Inner Rim; Planet Pristiq**

Coming out of hyperspace; the _Katana_ entered the Pristiq System and they saw the massive asteroid field that formed a dense natural barrier around the inner planets of the system. Sheena maneuvered the ship down southwards where the artificial passage that led through the barrier was. Much to her surprise the narrow passage that had once been sealed was now left wide open but there was no sign that Pristiq was any different than the redhead remembered it to be….The U-wing gunship was soon winging into to the atmosphere of the water covered planet leaving a small wake as it trailed low over the water. The Uzumaki kunoichi soon locked course onto the location of the Isis Enclave known as Blueshield and wondered what she'd find there….

….**_Ruins_**. _Ruins that were over a millennia old_.

The docking platform and the massive doors that covered it were open to the sky and were overgrown with lush green plant life. Sheena didn't have particularly good memories of Pristiq but nonetheless felt a pang in her heart and wondered why the enclave was abandoned. The _Katana_ landed smoothly in the now open docking bay and as the redhead got out of the cockpit she noted the irrigation network dug so long ago was still intact. The area was covered in moss and lichens primarily. Seeing an open hanger bay to protect the gunship from the elements; Sheena motioned to Rey and Deter to taxi the _Katana_ into it thus concealing the gunship as well as keeping it dry from the sea spray and rain.

Once the three travelers set up camp and the hanger was cleared enough to perform maintenance on the U-wing; Sheena said, "This place still feels the same through the Force as it always did….We will begin your training tomorrow morning at dawn Rey. Get some sleep. You will need it…."

….

**_OMAKE:_**

**General Hux and the Hyperspace Tracker**

"The New Republic scum and their followers will soon be wiped from the galaxy!" trumpeted General Armitage Hux as he pointed to his latest toy; the hyperspace tracker. "With this device the Resistance Fleet will be tied to us upon a string! Like a _zit_ on the _ass_ of all life forms in the cosmos we will surgically remove them like the universe's greatest Proctologists!"

Captain Phasma groaned and face palmed as she thought of the First Order going down in history as some sort of galactic proctology practice….

Kylo Ren yawned and wished he had his helmet back so it would look he was paying attention when he was actually asleep….

"_YES!_" crowed Hux. "Even our Great Supreme Leader is excited….It's the best thing since the super-cool Starkiller Base!"

The audience moaned in agony of the reminder of the lost base and the massive hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke's malformed head visibly cringed at the reference to the (destroyed) multi-quintillion credit weapon….

"Get off the stage Hux!" yelled someone in the audience. "You're making an even bigger _ASS_ of yourself than usual!"

"Yeah!" yelled another. "How did a weasel faced wuss like you get so high in the ranks anyway?!"

"Who said that?!" yelled Hux. "Just who do you think you are?!" he screeched.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order General Hux…." boomed Snoke's image miserably as he wondered why he allowed Hux to continue living….

Hux quickly turned to face his master and bowed revealing the "Kick Me" sign on the back of his trousers. "Oh yes Great Supreme Leader! Right away!"

As the audience sniggered and chortled at the sign pasted on Hux's derriere the excited General said "The new _HYPERSPACE TRACKER_ is tied into the GPS (Galactic Positioning System) and is so simple to use that even a _child_ could use it!"

"It should work for you nicely then Hux." said Kylo Ren throwing his voice using the Force.

The steamed Hux looked around everywhere but at Ren and growled, "Oh, you're all laughing _NOW_ but wait until you see this AI work!" He cleared his throat and said, "Hyperspace Tracker; tell me where the Resistance Fleet is."

The HT said pleasantly; "_The weather in the Coruscant System is currently heavy ion storms with a slight chance of meteor showers_."

Hux said patiently, "No Hyperspace Tracker; tell me where the Resistance Fleet is."

HT replied, "_Coruscant's Cannibal Buffet Barbeque is located conveniently in the Core Systems sixteen Parsecs away. Travel through hyperspace for two hours towards the Mon Cala System; take a right and travel_-"

"NO, Hyperspace Tracker!" screeched Hux. "Tell. Me. Where. The. Resistance. Fleet. Is."

"_I'm afraid I don't understand the question_." answered HT.

"**_AAARRRGGGHHH!_**" Screamed Hux in hysterics as he threw the HT to the floor and shot it repeatedly with his blaster.

….The Hyperspace Tracker's development was set back a few months as a result….

**_OMAKE END_**….

….

POSTSCRIPT:

*①: First Apprentice: It is referenced in Wookieepedia that Snoke had another apprentice besides Kylo Ren but nothing else is said. Suffice it to say I created the Twi'lek OC Cie Swaar to fill this role.

*②: Lesser Clones: Wookieepedia references the other copies existing and they are shown in Star Wars IX. I'm calling them 'Lesser Clones' because they aren't as powerful or developed in the Force as the first Snoke.

*③: Uzumaki Sheena is intentionally leaving out any references to the Peyote System in order to protect it from possible invasion.

*④: In Lunar Eclipse (as of chapter 74) Sheena has shown she can use fire despite the fact she is a wind type so I made fire her secondary affinity.

*⑤: This all took place during the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic and is way too huge to cover here. I'll just be touching on a few highlights.

*⑥: I'm not too thrilled with this section. There just wasn't that much to write. This may seem like an incredibly abbreviated version of the Resistance Fleet's slow death & escape in **_Star Wars VIII_** but geez; did it have to take up half of the movie? There were a number of alternatives to running at sublight and slowly getting obliterated. More to the point; how did the Resistance bounce back with a new fleet and new commanders when **_Star Wars IX_** rolled around? It would have taken years (not weeks) to replace such valuable assets. The whole plot seemed ill conceived to me unless Leia's branch of the Resistance Fleet was a tiny slice of a significantly larger whole….Oh well; in this story the core of the Resistance escapes intact to make the plot a little more cohesive as opposed to just favoring the '_good guys_.'

Well, that rounds out chapter 3 of **_Privateer_**. Next chapter we'll be going into Rey's training and meeting up with Luke Skywalker. I would have liked to have included Finn and Rose's side adventure but it was superfluous given the changes I've made. I honestly like Rose's character but in **_Star Wars IX_** she was basically reduced to a cameo appearance. She's just one of many characters in the sequels that were introduced only to be ignored later. I'll just have to see if I can work her in if the readers have interest in her. See you next time. Blue out. 2/28/20


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto: Privateer: A Lunar Eclipse Side Story**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter was originally going to be spread out between two chapters with other plotlines worked in between. As it turned out; things kept flowing and I had a chapter's worth of material before I put a dent in the other plotlines. Anyway, it seemed to work out okay and I did want to get something new out. It's mainly action oriented this time. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

{ } signifies a foreign/alien language

[ ] signifies hand signs

Starboard = Right

Port = Right

Last Time:

**_Inner Rim; Planet Pristiq_**

_Coming out of hyperspace; the Katana entered the Pristiq System and they saw the massive asteroid field that formed a dense natural barrier around the inner planets of the system. Sheena maneuvered the ship down southwards where the artificial passage that led through the barrier was. Much to her surprise the narrow passage that had once been sealed was now left wide open but there was no sign that Pristiq was any different than the redhead remembered it to be….The U-wing gunship was soon winging into to the atmosphere of the water covered planet leaving a small wake as it trailed low over the water. The Uzumaki kunoichi soon locked course onto the location of the Isis Enclave known as Blueshield and wondered what she'd find there…._

_….**Ruins**. Ruins that were over a millennia old__. _

_The docking platform and the massive doors that covered it were open to the sky and were overgrown with lush green plant life. Sheena didn't have particularly good memories of Pristiq but nonetheless felt a pang in her heart and wondered why the enclave was abandoned. The Katana landed smoothly in the now open docking bay and as the redhead got out of the cockpit she noted the irrigation network dug so long ago was still intact. The area was covered in moss and lichens primarily. Seeing an open hanger bay to protect the gunship from the elements; Sheena motioned to Rey and Deter to taxi the Katana into it thus concealing the gunship as well as keeping it dry from the sea spray and rain. _

_Once the three travelers set up camp and the hanger was cleared enough to perform maintenance on the U-wing; Sheena said, "This place still feels the same through the Force as it always did….We will begin your training tomorrow morning at dawn Rey. Get some sleep. You will need it…."_

_…. _

Chapter 4

**_Year 34 ABY _**

**Unknown Regions; Planet Exegol**

Snoke IV*① was kneeling before his Master Darth Sidious. The cadaverous Dark Lord spoke to his follower. "What brings you here my servant? Have you found something of interest for me?"

"I believe I have Master." replied IV. "I recently felt a plume of Dark Side energy and I felt it was worth investigating. After some extensive research of the Inner Rim Territory maps I found a forgotten Jedi Colony from the time of the Great Hyperspace War five millennia ago. I believe that it is the source of this Dark Side presence. I would like to go there personally and research this phenomenon."

Darth Sidious pondered for a moment and said; "I too felt the flare but dismissed it. What do we know of this old colony?"

Seeing an opportunity; Snoke IV said, "It was known as Pristiq in the past and was considered a place of forbidden knowledge even by the Jedi themselves. It is mainly rumor but some Jedi scholars claimed they practiced eugenics there through generations of Jedi Knights and were seeking the knowledge of immortality."

Palpatine smiled crookedly and said, "How delightfully wicked! It sounds like they would have made fine Sith had they survived. What happened to them?"

Snoke IV bowed his head. "That I haven't been able to determine Master. They just disappeared and were removed from the galaxy maps by the Jedi Council themselves. Conflicting records state that the Pristiq colony was destroyed by the Jedi Order. Others say they vanished and relocated. Still other records claim there was a natural cataclysm there that destroyed the colony. If there are ruins there I would like to uncover them. Perhaps some of their forbidden research still lingers that could be put to proper use by the Sith Eternal."

"Wouldn't that be delicious?" chuckled Sideous. "Still, there are others I could send in your place like Cie Swaar. What do you think IV?"

IV grimaced. "Cie Swaar is certainly a talented hand my Lord but she does not have the patience for such delicate research work."

Palpatine smiled at Snoke IV's attempt to hide his disdain for the Twi'lek woman. None of the Snokes could _stand _her. "Well, you aren't known as the _Keeper of Knowledge_ for nothing. Go then. Take your bodyguards to Pristiq and see what you can find."

Hours later the _Upsilon Class_ Command Shuttle _U-434_ was space born.

_Destination: Pristiq_

….

**Inner Rim; Pristiq System; Planet Pristiq**

….Genin kunoichi Rey's training had been very difficult over the last three months. Sheena was a very kind and supportive friend but at the same time was a harsh taskmaster to train under. The redhead pushed Rey to her limits and often beyond. On the other hand, the brunette was seeing amazing results. She was jetting around a massive obstacle course which Sheena set up for her and was getting better at it every day. There was one weak point in Rey's growth though….

"_Water walking_." said Sheena shaking her head. "You have tree walking down but you _must_ master water walking to advance your chakra control. Your Force abilities are excellent but your chakra abilities are starting to lag behind." Seeing Rey was exhausted, the redhead said; "Let's take a break and have some lunch."

Rey was grateful for the chance to relax and sat down with Sheena who was frying up some fish for them to eat. Sheena was staring out at the sea and Rey saw a look of someone in those golden eyes that was _ancient_. Rey asked, "Master Sheena, you look so sad….What is it about this place that makes you feel that way?"

Sheena blinked and smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious? ….It's just the spirits of the past here Rey. I was born on this world and trained here until I was seven. From birth a woman named Amara Isis ruled over me. The first six years of my life she manipulated me through my birth parents who were her loyal guards and after they died she became my Master directly. I was conceived by them at her orders and was bred to be her ultimate weapon in her eugenics program. She was selfish, vain and very spoiled…." Sheena looked over to her right towards an outcropping of boulders and said, "….Isn't that right Lady Amara?"

A golden eyed, lovely brunette woman appeared directly where Sheena was looking. The woman was dressed in very ornate white robes. She looked partially translucent like a hologram to Rey. The beautiful woman smiled widely at the redhead and said, "You sensed me? _Wonderful!_ You have once again exceeded my expectations….Sheena Isis; my pride and joy! I knew you would return to me someday….But why such acidic words towards the woman who forged you? I made you everything you are. I _created_ you! You are _A Superior Being!_"

Rey was a bit shocked at the ghostly woman's sudden appearance and what she was saying. "What are y-"

"Lady Amara is a Force ghost Rey." said Sheena. "A Force ghost is the soul or essence of a Force sensitive being who denies the will of the Force upon death and does not join it. They retain their identity and can interact with the living or the environment in a limited way. Some do this for good reasons and others for evil. The phenomenon isn't fully understood….Lady Amara studied the concept exhaustively hoping to gain immortality after her Mother died young. She was fixated on living for eternity you see. I remember that from when I was little."

Amara's gold eyes glittered and she said, "….And no doubt you came here looking for that information yourself Sheena. Am I right?"

The Uzumaki kunoichi shook her head. "I came here to teach my apprentice in peace and quiet. I have no interest in living forever."

"You can't fool me Sheena." replied Amara with a knowing smile. "I left a holocron behind with my findings. Others have come to steal it but none survived the trials to do so….There is a vast wealth of knowledge I have to impart to you my protégé."

"Lady Amara; there is nothing I wish to learn from you." replied the beautiful redhead young woman. "I came here because Pristiq is isolated….not to seek you out."

The force spirit frowned. "….And what about your apprentice? Surely she would wish to learn from me. Why not drink from the vessel of _power?!_"

"Because I sense only _evil_ power from you Lady Amara." said Sheena. "Go back to your eternal slumber."

Amara began to laugh maniacally. "_Hahahaha! _I have evolved into something _far greater_ than I ever could have through the light side!" Then she added in a lilting voice, "….You can too Sheena…."

The redhead's gold eyes narrowed. "Tell me something Lady Amara…."

"What is it my protégé?" asked the force spirit.

Sheena stood up and readied herself. "Did you turn to the dark side _before_ or _after_ your physical body was destroyed?"

Amara's golden eyes widened with insanity. "_Why; **before** of course!_" she said with a smile of depravity. "It was only a matter of time before I usurped my weak Father Ameer!"

The Uzumaki hunter said in a voice hard as steel, "Good; my Mother always wondered if you were truly evil or just went insane…."

"**_Your Mother?!_**" asked Amara in shock.

"I am Uzumaki Sheena; daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hyūga Hinata…." stated the kunoichi. "….And I will finish what my Mother started."

"_You vile little **traitor!**_" spat Amara. "You claim that white eyed **_witch_** as your **_MOTHER?!_** I will possess that magnificent body of yours for my own and make this entire galaxy **_FEAR ME!_**"

Sheena hissed, "_You can try_…."

The force ghost seemed to explode with the power of the dark side. "Watch and learn children!" roared Amara as her spiritual form drew in the local plant life and gave her a physical body of wood and vines. "No mere mortal can achieve this! _I have become a **goddess!**_" the plant like body slowly formed a perfect replica of Amara's original body save her gold eyes that glowed with power. An ivory hilted light saber flew to her right hand and ignited showing it was a dual ended blue saber staff.

"See this?" taunted Amara as she twirled the saber. "This is the prize saber my Mother was buried with….It was created to destroy the lightsabers of one's opponents. With this I'll disarm you and then toy with you as I please! Your life and death are in **_my_** hands now!"

Rey felt fear coursing through her veins as the mad woman's form continued to morph so that even her hair seemed to writhe as an extra appendage. The genin kunoichi heard Sheena yell at her to get back but it was too late. Rey ignited her blue lightsaber only to have the emitter cut off by Amara's blade in a flash.

"_This_ is your prized apprentice? I thought better of you Sheena." laughed the force spirit as she unleashed a torrent of Force lightning at the stunned Rey. That was when Amara noticed Rey was gone. The Isis ghost saw no sign of Rey or Sheena before the redhead appeared in front of her in a body flicker and attacked Amara head on with a brutal goken combo that caused massive dents and cracks in the mad woman's wood like flesh. Amara tumbled down into the massive landing bay near the _Katana_ and saw the frazzled Rey with Deter helping her up by the gunship.

The Force spirit thought aloud, "How did she-" But her voice was lost on the wind as Sheena appeared above her with two orange light sabers blazing. Amara found herself on the defensive suddenly as the petite redhead forced her back with the ferocity of an angry tigress protecting her cubs. The Isis ghost was forced into a kneeling position as Sheena locked blades with her and pushed the mad woman down using all her strength. For a moment the two women locked eyes and Amara saw the redhead slip into her machine like fighting trance.

**_It was like staring down the barrel of a sniper's rifle. _**

Amara remembered Sheena as a small child when they were training her to hunt, fight and kill Jedi Knights. They had tortured into performing better but the redhead little girl couldn't ever control it. The spirit thought to herself, '_She has mastered the hunter's battle meditation?! Magnificent my child!_ The Isis ghost loosed a bolt of Force lightning that sent Sheena tumbling end over end and crashing to a halt causing a small mud and rockslide to bury the redhead. A second later Sheena exploded out of the mud with both her lightsabers in a ready position.

"You are truly a **_Superior Being_** Sheena." said Amara with pride as her plant formed body regenerated causing the massive damage the kunoichi inflicted to disappear. "But I am your Master! I don't want to destroy you. Come to my side. Together we will be unstoppable! **_Otherwise…._**" The Isis woman spun her saber staff above her head and charged Sheena intent on defeating the Uzumaki's daughter by breaking her will.

Sheena met her former Master head on with lightsabers flying. Orange and blue sabers danced with deadly precision. In the blink of an eye the redhead lost one of her sabers and was raked point blank with Force lightning. Sheena was moving at incredible speed and shot past Amara before tumbling to a stop in the shallow water.

Amara didn't come out of the exchange unscathed though. One of her tree like arms was cut off and her saber staff was destroyed. She also looked over her shoulder and saw there was a kunai knife buried deep her back with a tag attached to it. The Isis woman heard Sheena's quiet voice say, "_Exploding tag….Boom_."

The Force spirit screamed as her physical body was blown to bits in a conflagration and scattered to the winds as smoke and ash. Amara was standing there in her ghost like form with her former beautiful appearance ravaged and mauled. "I….I need a body! I must…." She looked at Rey and said, "I will possess _you_ then child…."

"Not while I draw breath." said Sheena drawing Amara's attention back to her. The kunoichi was back on her feet and standing on top of the shallow water. The mist on the water seemed to part and billow around the redhead as she holstered her lightsaber and formed her hands into fists. Sheena's golden eyes lit up with chakra and she said, "_I am my Mother's daughter!_ **_Twin Lion Fists!_**" Her fists became coated in chakra in the form of two roaring lion heads and Amara saw the chilling hand of death coming for her.

Amara cried out in fear and terror. "**_NO! NOT THAT! NOT AGAIN! Please have merc-_**"

The torn up Sheena closed the gap between them in a body flicker and said, "You are within the field of my divination! Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms!" Amara saw the image of Hinata from her previous life. "Two palms! Four palms!" The chakra was literally ripping the Isis spirit's soul apart. "Eight palms! Sixteen palms!" The Force ghost tried to cry out but no longer had the ability to do so. "Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!" Amara felt the last fatal strike knock her to the ground

The Isis woman's spirit was so badly damaged that she was fading in and out of reality. Huge chunks were blown out of her spiritual form and she felt as if the planet itself was swallowing her up. She looked up weakly and saw the redheaded kunoichi towering over her with an angry scowl marring her beautiful face. "Sh-Sheena….my beautiful child….please….help…."

Sheena hissed, "Just fade away and die parasite. Trouble the living no more."

Amara Isis faded into the Force at last….

….

Rey and Deter rushed over to Sheena just as the last vestiges of the force ghost ceased to exist. "Master Sheena; are you alright?" asked Rey worriedly.

Deter said, "Come sit down Sheena-chan. You need to be patched up. I've never seen you in this bad of shape."

Sheena chuckled and looked at her battered form. "I'm a mess." The kunoichi smiled tiredly and reached out to her lightsaber that she dropped earlier fighting Amara. It flew to her hand and she examined it. "Looks like some lightsaber maintenance is in order. One of mine is damaged and so is the Skywalker lightsaber. I need….to….rest…." Then Sheena passed out from exhaustion. The last thing she saw was a panicked look on Rey's face….

….

Sheena woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh food cooking. She thought, '_Something smells delicious!_' Then she made the mistake of moving and her battered, bruised body and it screamed at her in protest. "…._Ouch_." said the kunoichi weakly. "Wish I healed up fast like Daddy."

Deter chuckled mechanically. "Good morning sunshine. You're lucky that you added that medical module to my systems. I always wondered why you did that."

The battered redhead winked. "Now you know Deter. There is a method to my madness. How long was I out?"

"You were out fifteen hours Master Sheena." said Rey as she came over smiling. "We fixed your 'victory meal.' Well, that's what Deter calls it anyway. I hope I cooked it right."

Sheena's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she whispered, "_Cinnamon rolls_…." A second later the petite redhead body flickered over to the small table they ate at by the U-wing and was taste testing a jumbo cinnamon roll that Rey prepared. Sheena sampled the aroma before taking a delicate nibble and then she licked the icing. With an orgasmic look on her face; the kunoichi consumed the rest of the jumbo cinnamon roll at light speed. With tears in her eyes, Sheena declared, "**_YES!_**_ This is truly the food of the gods, -ttebayo!_"

Rey stood there shocked and dumbfounded. She said to Deter, "Master Sheena just _inhaled_ it! It's just….incomprehensible!"

Deter replied, "I told you it had to be seen to be believed! Bwahahaha!"

'_I wonder what in the world **-ttebayo** means_….' thought Rey puzzled. '_Must be an ancient Edoan word_….'

….

"The _Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms_ is a jutsu passed down through the Hyūga clan. My adoptive Mother is a Hyūga and taught it to me along with the _Twin Lion Fists_ that she created herself even though I don't have her special byakugan eyes." explained Sheena. "I can't see tenketsus so I rely on hitting pressure points….Of course; against a Force spirit there are no tenketsu points to hit anyway so the chakra simply burned her energy away from existence. It was a matter of getting maximum damage done in the minimum amount of time at point blank range." Sheena sighed. "Amara was a monster….I had to destroy her before she could gain a new body or escape."

"She sounds like she was from a long time ago." said Rey. "They way she talked made me think Amara was ancient."

"I thought the same thing." said Deter.

Sheena set down her drink and said, "That's because Lady Amara died over 5,000 years ago when I was a child."

Rey goggled and asked, "How…?"

"Something doesn't compute here." said Deter seriously. "Is this a prank of yours Sheena-chan?"

The tired kunoichi ran her hand through her red hair. "I wish it was Deter….My family was displaced through time. That's why I'm looking for Rakatan artifacts. Supposedly they had some knowledge of time travel. My family wants to go back to our own time you see. We don't belong here…."

….

**Inner Rim; Pristiq System; _Upsilon Class_ Command Shuttle _U-434_**

It had been two and a half weeks since Snoke IV had departed Exegol and entered the Pristiq System. They hadn't been able to locate the narrow artificial pathway through the dense asteroid field and basically had to bulldoze their way through a less dense part of the field on its northern side. Given the fact that _Upsilon Class_ shuttles weren't very maneuverable at all it was a real credit to their pilot that the _U-434_ made it through without being destroyed. As it was the Command Shuttle was a repairable but very battered wreck.

Snoke IV saw the blue and white ocean covered world of Pristiq and he and his crew noted that the planet seemed virtually untouched by any sort of terraforming or civilization. Then it took days to locate the ruins of Blueshield where Rey was being trained as it was one among thousands of islands on the surface of the seas. Even worse for the hapless _U-434's_ crew there was no sign from the air that the well hidden _Katana_ was down below waiting for them….

_…._

**Blueshield**….

Uzumaki Sheena was _not_ a happy camper. She had just barely recovered from her battle with Amara's spirit and now a strong dark side presence had arrived in the system. It had been wandering around outside the asteroid barrier aimlessly for the last two weeks or so and the redheaded kunoichi was truly hoping they'd just give up and go away. Alas, whoever it was had tenaciously penetrated the barrier was headed towards Blueshield now….

D2R, Rey and Sheena were in the concealed hanger bay sitting under the nose of the _Katana_ which was now strategically facing outwards with its front end pointed towards the center of the landing bay. They were discussing their basic plan of action. "Alright, since we don't know if it's a transport shuttle or a battlecruiser coming our way we're going to lay low and improvise. We've got the U-wing in low power mode with everything primed so we can power up and blast our way out in a heartbeat. I've got my lightsabers fully repaired and maintained. Deter is set up with his long range sniper rifle that will cover the whole landing bay area.…And Rey has her own brand new double ended saber staff.*②"

Rey looked proudly at her new weapon she'd completed mere days before. It wouldn't have been possible to build it in such a short time without the resources laying amongst the ruins in Blueshield. Aside of the myriad lightsaber parts she found a catch of in the old Jedi Enclave; Rey recovered two golden Adegan crystals that focused the golden plasma blades perfectly. Then the brunette had finished it with a matt black coating for stealth purposes just like her Master Sheena's lightsabers were. The new saberstaff was also fitted to Rey's smaller hands so she found it was much easier to handle than the damaged (but repairable) Skywalker saber.

With preparations made; all the small group of three could do is wait….

….

**The_ U-434_**….

The big Upsilon Class shuttle was staggering all over the sky with one of its atmospheric flight thrusters badly in need of replacement. The sea winds buffeted the _U-434_ as its immense wings folded upward and the shuttle landed with a groan in the safety of Blueshield's hanger bay. Snoke IV, his eight red clad Elite Praetorian Guards*③ and the five members of the command crew all exhaled in relief that they were safe on the ground where they could conduct repairs. The massive gangplank on the aft end of the command shuttle lowered revealing all of the flora and fauna native to Pristiq. Snoke IV and his eight guards went aft while the command crew went through the proper shut down procedures and started deactivating the shuttle's systems. "Safe at last…." said the pilot officer. "That landing was a little tricky."

The flight crew chorused from their various positions:

"Thrusters deactivated sir."

"Sensors deactivated."

"Shields down sir."

The pilot officer allowed himself to relax and wasn't looking forward to repairing the shuttle under these primitive conditions. Still, they could take a breather for a little bit. Then he looked out his starboard front window and saw the nose of an old U-wing pointed right at him in the darkness of an open hanger. He jerked in surprise and then sighed, "It's just an old ship…."

….

**The_ Katana_**….

"Their shields just went down." said Rey from the pilot seat.

D2R looked up from the gunnery panel. "Lasers are hot. Heavy rockets are armed. It's an _Upsilon Class_ VIP Shuttle."

"Damned First Order." growled Sheena. "Fire all weapons."

_Rey hit the button…._

….

….A millisecond later the front end of the _U-434_ exploded into millions of pieces. The five command crewmembers died in an instant as did three of the Praetorian Guards that were still inside the huge shuttle when it detonated. They never stood a chance. Since the forward landing gear struts were destroyed; the _U-434_ buckled forward and the staggering weight of the wings carried it over to sit about forty five degrees forward buried on its crushed nose. Snoke IV and the five remaining red clad Praetorian Guards were protected by the instinctive Force shield that Snoke IV threw into place along with heavily plated aft hull and gang plank of the flaming shuttle. They were all shaken badly and didn't know what hit them….

"Damn! The scanners still show six lifeforms." said D2R. "Should we take off?"

Sheena shook her head. "That Force user is powerful enough to snatch the _Katana_ out of the sky like a tractor beam before we get clear. It's too risky. We have to take those seven out personally. Deter; get your sniper's rifle and take out as many as you can from range and stay mobile; after that use your best judgment. Rey, you are with me. The wind is blowing away from us so we'll stay close to the starboard side of that First Order shuttle. It's time to go hunting."

By this time the five remaining Praetorian Guards and Snoke IV were back on their feet trying to get oriented. The first to appear from beyond the wreckage was two female guards brandishing a Bilari electro chain whips*④ in their saber forms. A perfect headshot from D2R had one dead before she hit the ground. The remaining whip wielder dived behind some wreckage and Deter quickly moved to set up in a different position. One male guard carrying a Vibro voulge*⑤ and one with an Electro bisento*⑥ rapidly stepped out to trace the angle of the shot but found no trace of D2R anywhere. The single remaining member of the Praetorian Guard remained in the tail position. He was in defensive stance carrying a pair of Vibro arbir blades*⑦.

As the four guards reconnoitered the area they couldn't see or hear Deter but they did see Rey and Sheena coming. With the mutual element of surprise lost it quickly degenerated into a melee between the two Force users and the four guards….

….

Rey ignited her gold bladed saberstaff and spun it vertically causing two of the guards to jump left and two to the right. The two that split off to the right ran head on into Sheena who slid across the shallow water before sending them tumbling with a Leaf whirlwind. As she flipped back to her feet and activated her orange lightsabers the two guards clambered back up to stand and the battle was joined….

As for the other two guards, one had a Vibro voulge and the other a Bilari electro chain whip and the pair decided to double team Rey. Nodding at each other the two red clad warriors did their best to box Rey in and trap her. The genin kunoichi body switched with the two guards multiple times and threw them into confusion. As far as Rey could tell; the whip wielder was by far the most dangerous of the pair and needed to be dealt with alone. Sensing the Vibro voulge wielder swooping in behind her; Rey moved backwards at Jedi speed back inside his guard and slashed upwards with her saber staff which split him from groin to throat.

The Praetorian Guard with the whip spun her weapon rapidly as she and Rey circled each other. The brunette took the offensive and stabbed at the red clad warrior who quickly entangled one of the golden saberstaff blades in her whip. The woman didn't expect Rey to deactivate half the staff that was tangled up and use the other to cut the guard down….

….

Meanwhile, amidst the choas, Snoke IV correctly concluded that the redhead was the largest threat. She was fighting a Praetorian guard with and Electro bisento and one with two Vibro arbir blades without any apparent difficulty. Giving a sinister grin; the darksider shot a lethal bolt of Force lightning at the wreckage of the _U-434_ and ricocheted the bolt around behind Sheena with great precision. The bolt would have hit the jonin kunoichi square in the base of her spine but Sheena swung her left saber away from her bisento using opponent and redirected the Force lightning directly through the chest of her Vibro arbir wielding foe. The guard stared at her dumbly for a split second before dropping his blades and falling over dead.

Then the Uzumaki kunoichi spun and mid kicked her Electro bisento armed opponent before following up with a scissor kick to his face that staggered the guard. His bisento was knocked wide leaving him open for a decapitating strike which Sheena delivered with lethal efficiency.

Snoke IV reached out through the Force to try to capture the titian haired terror and said, "Who are you girl? You don't fight like a Jedi." He narrowed his eyes and tried to overwhelm her as his blue orbs locked with her golden ones. "I said who are you child." commanded the darksider. Their mental energies clashed for a second and then he heard her unreadable quicksilver thought patterns suddenly come into focus sharp and clear:

'_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.__  
_There is no fear; there is power._  
_I am the heart of the Force._  
_I am the revealing fire of light._  
_I am the mystery of darkness_  
_In balance with chaos and harmony,_  
_Immortal in the Force.__'

'_I am a Je'daii.'_

The _Keeper of Knowledge's_ blue eyes widened in shock. "….A Je'daii? A seeker of balance? But your kind is extinct…."

He felt the redhead invading his own thoughts. "….And you're not Snoke….You are one of his four clones!" Sheena grinned to pick at his fears. "You're just a _weak copy_ of the original!" she added to antagonize him further.

"_I am my own being!_" Snoke IV bellowed angrily. "_I am **IV**! I am the **Keeper of Knowledge**!_ How **_dare_** you think less of me little girl!"

….

Rey had just finished her battle with the two red clad guards when she saw her Master Sheena facing off with the apparently enraged Snoke. The brunette also saw the remains of the other two Praetorian Guards that the redhead finished off and sighed in relief that they were gone.

That was when Rey saw Snoke unleash a tremendous bolt of Force lightning at Sheena and the redhead countered by creating and Odama rasengan to block it. Snoke IV's face was contorted with rage as he poured more and more Force power into the single bolt of energy. Sheena's face was etched in stone as she continued to match his force power with her chakra energy. Suddenly Sheena's left hand moved down and she said in ANBU hand signs [D2R; Take the shot!]

….Deter didn't need to be told twice. From a concealed position several hundred meters out; the assassin droid shot Snoke IV right through his center of mass. The darksider was so focused on destroying Sheena that he never saw the sniper bolt coming and only realized he was hit when his cold, black heart was blown out….

The miniature Force storm that had been coalescing between Sheena and Snoke IV dissipated and the petite kunoichi dispelled her rasengan before walking over to her dying foe. He was lying over on his left side gasping as his life essence bled away. Sheena nudged the massive man over on his back so he was facing the sky. He saw Sheena's beautiful face frowning at him with the Pristiq sun forming a halo through her flaming red hair.

He smiled at her in a joyous way and said his final words in a weak, delirious voice, "….Radiant Solar Angel; you have come to….to take me home…."

Sheena shook her head. '_Typical darksider; they fear death more than anyone_….'

….

The group of three incinerated the bodies of the _Keeper of Knowledge_ and his guards on the already burning pyre of the _U-434_. Sheena said to her apprentice and droid friend, "Rey, Deter; Pristiq is no longer secure. I can't say how long it will be before someone comes looking for that clone of Snoke but the sooner we leave; the better it will be. Let's finish packing our things up and we'll leave tomorrow morning…."

….

**Outer Rim Territories, Temporary First Order Flagship; Battlecruiser _Harbinger_**

Supreme Leader Snoke awoke in horrific pain as if he was having a massive heart attack. He gasped out, "_Solar Angel_….who are you?" as his mind was filled with the image of a beautiful redheaded young woman with a fiery halo. As Snoke fought for air he summoned his medical staff fearing he would die….It was only hours later when he was stabilized that reality struck him. '**_Clone IV_**_ is dead. I experienced his last few breaths and thoughts. He had some sort of….rapture like experience?_' Snoke frowned. '_I must inform Lord Sidious of this. I can't contact the other clones directly for the sake of secrecy_…._but I know they felt something too_….'

….

POSTSCRIPT:

*①: Snoke IV: One of Snoke's four clones (Snoke's II-V; the original is technically Snoke I but he never uses that title). Each has their own strengths and weaknesses but Snoke IV is known as the _Keeper of Knowledge_ to some and _IV_ to other members of the Sith Eternal.

*②: Rey's saberstaff is based on a combination of her dark side red saberstaff in **_Star Wars IX_** and her golden bladed saber at the end of **_Star Wars IX_**. Both can be viewed on Wookieepedia.

*③: Elite Praetorian Guards: Snoke's Elite bodyguards. To keep up appearances (and to hide the fact multiple Snokes are running around interchangeably), each of the Snoke clones has eight guards to match the original Snoke. They are equipped with high tech melee weapons made of specially tempered metal connected with and ultrasonic generator to increase its cutting power. Parallel to their cutting edges the weapons are electro plasma filaments designed to parry a light saber blade.

*④: Bilari electro chain whip: A rapier like weapon that can be extended into a whip form.

*⑤: Vibro voulge: a pole cleaver like weapon.

*⑥: Electro bisento: a polearm resembling a glaive or naginata.

*⑦: Vibro arbir blade: A double ended blade/staff that could be split into separate swords.

Well, that wraps up this chapter. I wasn't too keen on making the huge list of weapons that the _Elite Praetorian Guard_ totes around because I find it confusing but what do you do? They operate in teams of eight so everyone has to be described. Hopefully that doesn't throw anyone off too much. As I stated; it was originally my intention to mix in stuff about the Resistance Fleet and the search for Luke Skywalker but this seemed to work better for me inspiration wise. I also have more ideas in the mix for Sheena and Company in the works so that may be in the next chapter as well. See you next time. Blue out. 4/11/20


End file.
